A New Law
by Luisa Weasley20
Summary: The marriage law has passed, and Hermione finds herself with a slight problem. Luckily, one of the Weasley boys is there to help.
1. A New Law

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing; otherwise these stories wouldn't be on the net but in books. And oh yeah, Nancee and Olette are the names of my best friends, and yes, they are actually spelled that way.

**Author's Note: **Hey people, I would just like to say thank you to all of those who reviewed, they were very supportive and encouraging. I've recently become very interested in another ship with Hermione (and no, it's not Ron, he's just too much of a git and a chicken). Actually, it's Charlie/Hermione. So please give my story a chance and review!

**Chapter One: A New Law**

Hermione just sat in the chair in the Burrow's kitchen, staring at the letter she had just received. Slowly, she whispered, "I can't believe they've done this. I just can't believe it. What am I supposed to do?"

Molly patted the girl on the back. "Now calm down, dearie. Everything is going to be fine."

Hermione broke down and began yelling, "Fine? Fine? I have exactly six months to marry someone or else I'm going to get paired with someone by the ministry. I'm not even dating someone and you say everything is gong to be fine?"

"Oh, come on dearie. You can always have one of my boys. I have enough of them."

"No, I can't. Bill is married to Fleur, George has Nancee, Fred has Olette, and Ron has Luna. I couldn't break anyone up, they're too happy."

Molly stood up, her hands on her hips. "First of all, I do have one more son, Charlie. And second, no man in his right mind is gong to date and marry some girl within six months. You're seventeen and a dear friend of Harry's; don't you realize that someone evil might want you for those reasons?"

Hermione took a deep breath, calming down; it was rare that she ever blew up at Mrs. Weasley, so this only showed the gravity of the situation. "Let me at least try first, Molly, before you call Charlie. Times are desperate, there might be someone. All right?"

"Well—."

There was a loud pop and suddenly Charlie Weasley, the second oldest Weasley child, was standing in the middle of the room. "Hello, Mum. Now what did Fred and George blow up this time?"

Hermione was silent as Molly said, "What makes you think Fred and George did something? Do you know something I don't?"

Charlie laughed and replied, "No, but you said that it was a family emergency, and anything concerning those two is an emergency."

"Actually, I wanted to know if you were seeing anyone."

Charlie sighed. "No, Mum, I'm not seeing anyone, and I wish you would stop this. Your hints and suggestions aren't going to help me find a girl any sooner."

"Actually, Charlie, I'm glad you aren't seeing anyone."

Charlie looked the woman up and down. "All right, now who are you and what have you done with my mum?"

Despite herself, Hermione let out a snort of laughter, alerting Charlie to her presence. He spun around and said, "Hello, miss, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. My name is Charlie Weasley by the way."

Hermione smiled and shook his hand. It was the same old charming Charlie. "Hello, Charlie. Actually, we've met before, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ah, yes, one of my kid brother's friends. You've changed."

"And you're just the way you were before."

Molly interrupted, "Actually, Charlie, it's because of Hermione that I wanted you to come immediately."

Charlie looked her up and down, much like he had done his mother. "Is something wrong? I'm not much of a healer."

"They've passed a new law, son."

Comprehension dawned on Charlie's face. "The marriage law, I've heard of that. All muggleborn witches or wizards must marry a pureblood of the opposite gender within the period of six months. Failure to do so will result in an arranged marriage between a pair of the ministry's choosing. My friend Keith told me about it. But what does that have to do with me? It only truly affects those here, and I live in Romania."

"Yes, but you're a pureblood and you're not seeing anyone."

Charlie laughed. "Oh, so you're donating my body to the ministry? I didn't think you wanted grandchildren that much, Mum."

Hermione's face flushed, but it was she who said, "Actually, Charlie, you're mother wants you to get married. And she wants you to marry me."

Charlie looked shocked. "You? But you're not a muggleborn."

"Actually, I am. You must have forgotten. And as it also happens, I'm not seeing anyone."

"And so you need to get married?"

"Exactly."

Charlie was silent for a moment before nodding and saying, "All right."

This time it was Hermione's chance to be shocked. "All right? You mean you'll marry me?"

Charlie nodded again. "Sure. I mean, all my siblings seem to like you as a friend, so I'm sure they'll like you as a sister-in-law."

"Yes, but they're not marrying me."

"Dear, it's been my experience not to question a good thing," Molly commented.

"Honey, my mum's right. I'm not seeing anyone and trust me, I have had more than enough experience with the wrong type of women, besides if you're a friend of the family's than you're a friend of mine, and who better to marry than a friend? Besides, you're important and we can't lose you."

Hermione was silent, Charlie's logic actually made sense, and that's more than can be said for most of the Weasley family most of the time. But then she nodded and said, "All right, you're right. I know you are."

Charlie smiled. "Of course, you know everything. But where do you want to live? Because I don't believe there are very many dragons here in England."

"We'll stay here for a while and then we'll go to Romania."

Molly smiled and began clapping. "I'm so happy; I've finally got a wedding to plan. And Hermione is going to be my daughter."

Charlie wrapped his arm around Hermione, something that shocked her incredibly, and whispered, "Be ready for the most horrible experience of your life. My mum is planning our wedding."


	2. Telling

**Disclaimer: **Still, I own nothing.

**Chapter Two: Telling**

The next day, every member of the Weasley family, along with their girlfriends, was sitting in the living room. Hermione and Charlie had decided that it was best if they told everyone themselves and at the same time. When Charlie had been discovered the day before by Ginny, it had immediately resulted in an attack and a questioning, but Charlie hadn't said anything, only that they'd all learn about it tomorrow.

Now Charlie Weasley stood in the middle of the room, while Hermione sat on the coach in between Olette and Nancee. George inquired, "So, Charlie, are you going to tell us what's up or are you going to let us die from suspense?" This immediately resulted in a slap on the arm from Nancee.

Charlie took a deep breath and started, "I'm getting married."

No one said anything for a moment, and then it was Fred that broke the silence, "You're getting married? Charlie Weasley is getting married? Can those words actually be put into a true sentence?"

"Yeah, I thought you were the ultimate bachelor. And now you're getting married?" Fred's twin asked.

This time it was Olette that slapped Fred on the arm. "And what's wrong with getting married? Don't you ever want to settle down in a nice house with children?"

Fred saw that he caught at a crossroad. Hesitantly, he answered, "Only if it's with you?"

"Aw. That's so sweet," Olette answered, though she still slapped him on the arm again. That was the one thing she liked about Olette and Nancee, they were the only two women on the face of the earth that could keep Fred and George in line, that is without tying them to the nearest tree.

"Yes, I'm getting married," Charlie answered.

"Who in their right mind is going to marry you?" Ron asked.

"Ronald, that wasn't very polite. Apologize at once," Luna ordered.

The tips of Ron's ears reddened, it was the same thing with Ron and Luna as with the twins and their girlfriends. "I'm sorry. I just meant that you're a dragon keeper, that's a pretty heavy job. And you might get hurt."

"Who are you marrying, Charlie?' Ginny interrogated.

It was at this time that Hermione stood up and moved so that she was at Charlie's right side. Looking right at the group, she answered, "Charlie's marrying me."

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled.

"Ronald!" and Luna wasn't long to follow.

"Sorry."

"Hermione's marrying Charlie? You're going to be my sister," Ginny yelled as she began jumping around the couple.

Hermione smiled and laughed. "Yes, Ginny, I'll now be apart of your family, legally."

"This is so bloody wonderful."

It was Fred that had to say, "I didn't even know you two were dating."

Instantly, everyone was staring at them, as if waiting for a response. Luckily, it was Charlie that saved Hermione from the embarrassment of telling them the real reason by saying, "Actually, we've been sending letters to one another since we met. It was only a few months ago that I realized that I loved her and began to make little visits every now and again."

"That is so romantic," Olette commented. That was one thing Hermione didn't like about the young woman, she thought to much about romance and not enough about other things.

Luna stated, "That is so lovely, Hermione. I wish you the best. When is the wedding?"

It was Molly that answered, "In three months time."

"Three months, that isn't very long. Most couples wait a least a year, that is unless they're pregnant. You're not pregnant are you?" Nancee asked.

Hermione shook her head, while Charlie laughed and said, "Well if she is I want to know who the daddy is."

George covered his ears and stated, "Way too much information, Charlie. I really did not want to know that about you." This time Nancee slapped him upside the head. "Ow. That hurt."

Hermione looked at Ginny and saw the instant realization in her face; quickly she shook her head, silently begging the youngest Weasley not to say anything. She then saw Ginny mouth, "Later."

Arthur asked, "So have you decided where you're going to live yet?"

Hermione stated, "Yes, we're going to stay here for a time, but then we're going to move to Romania, where Charlie can continue with his dragons and I can become a healer."

Fleur said, "Hat ees wonderful, deear."

Followed by her was her husband, Bill, who said, "All right. I say that in honor of Charlie finally getting up the nerve to ask someone to be his wife, we go out and celebrate. All men, follow me, we're going to the nearest bar."

All the men stood up from where they were sitting, even Mr. Weasley, and moved to form a group of their own off to the side, Ron was the last to join, for he had to convince Luna that yes, he would be fine, and no, he wouldn't get too drunk, Charlie then kissed Hermione slightly on the mouth before joining his family. Then a moment later, the entire group was gone.

Once they were gone, Ginny said, "Hermione, can I talk with you for a moment, alone in the garden?"

Hermione nodded and no one else seemed object, for all the other women just believed that the one was giving advice about their brother to the other. In the garden, Ginny asked, "So what's the real story. Because I know that once wasn't it. You wouldn't not tell about something like this before."

Hermione took a deep breath before saying, "They passed that new law, as you know. And I needed someone to marry, well; Charlie wasn't seeing anyone so he agreed to do it."

"And you don't have any problem with this?"

"Not particularly. I mean, Charlie is nice, and it's better than a death eater by far. I'll also finally be apart of your family, and that is wonderful, but it's just his reaction that's bothering me."

"Why? Did he blow up and refuse at first?" Ginny asked sympathetically.

Hermione shook her head. "No, and that's what's bothering me. He was perfectly fine with it, only took a moment to think. I don't know if he realizes all that is included in this union."

"Why? What is there besides marriage?"

"Well, first of all, our marriage must be consummated on the wedding night or before. Second, we have to be married for at least ten years, and third, there must be a child within the first two years of the marriage."

Ginny twitched and Hermione asked, "Are you all right?"

Ginny shook herself, as if trying to be rid of something. "Yeah, it's just the first and third one were a bit disturbing. Charlie is my brother after all."

"Sorry."

"Stop it; you'll start to sound like Ron, saying 'sorry' ever five minutes. Anyway, and you're saying that he didn't have any reaction to any of this?"

"I don't even know if he knows about it. He knew about the law certain enough; he said that his friend Keith told him about it. The, when I was trying to figure out if he was serious or not, he said, 'I'm not seeing anyone and trust me, I have had more than enough experience with the wrong type of women, besides if you're a friend of the family's than you're a friend of mine, and who better to marry than a friend? Besides, you're important and we can't lose you.' It was just so odd, it looked like he happy about it. And all of our conversations can only add up to about three-quarters of a day."

"I don't know. It does seem really odd though, especially from Charlie. He seems to be, like my brother said, 'the ultimate bachelor'."

Hermione sighed and started for the Burrow door. "I don't know either. But don't say anything about it to him, all right?"

"I swear, I won't say a word to him," Ginny replied, unfortunately, Hermione failed to notice the small glint in the girl's eye.

Later that night, he was about midnight when the guys finally returned, drunk as hell, the only one that even seemed remotely sober was Ron, and that wasn't saying much. Ginny was waiting attic for Charlie when he finally got in and collapsed on the coach. "He had noticed someone sitting in the old chair though, for he said, "Whoover iit iss, ssome bask later, and I'llll killll yyouu sten."

Ginny shook her head, and handed her brother a sobering potion, while saying, "Charlie, it's me, Ginny. Drink this, and quickly."

Charlie did as he was told and grimace at the taste of the vile concoction. Quietly, Charlie asked, "Ginny, what are you doing here?"

"I want to know the truth."

"All right, you want the truth. It was me that made the entire family table explode at Bill's wedding, not the twins. I can't stand that veela and all her, eet ees so muush beeter thees wey. It's just so annoying."

"First of all, that isn't what I wanted to know. Second, join the club, and third, good job."

"Thank you, I started the club, and what did you want to know?"

"I wanted to know what's going on between you and Hermione."

Charlie answered, "I love her and I'm going to marry her in three months."

"No, you don't. I asked her and she told me all about the law. What I want to know is why you were so willing to do it."

"She needed help."

"Yes, but she said you seemed almost happy about it, and she didn't know why seeing as all your conversations couldn't have added up to more than a day. You do know what the law entails, don't you? You have to consummate the marriage on the wedding night, you have to be married for at least ten years, and within the first two years of your marriage, you have to have a child."

"Actually, I already knew all of that. Keith at the camp told me."

"Then why are you so fine with this? It can't be because you really love Hermione, that's for sure. You should at least be disappointed somewhat; you're everyone's definition of a bachelor and a fine one."

Charlie sat up, allowing Ginny, for the first time that night, to look into her siblings face. "That's exactly why I'm so happy. I'm tired of being a bachelor, Keith is my best mate and just one month ago, he got married to some girl that can't cook, clean, hates dragons, and isn't that much of a looker. But he's never been happier. I want that, I want to be able to come home and find someone waiting for me. I've tried my hardest to find a girl, but everyone one I find is even worse than the last. I'm so tired of it that I don't long care if the girl doesn't love me or that I only care about her as a friend. Anything is better than nothing. And besides, I've always wanted a family of my own."

Slowly, Ginny answered, "Charlie, have you told anyone about this?"

"Told anyone? Who am I supposed to tell? I can't tell Keith, it'd just be too awkward, I can't tell Mum, it'd just prove her right, and I can't tell anyone else because they just wouldn't understand. And you can't tell anyone either, got that, Ginny?"

"Fine, but you better talk to Hermione. She is the one that you're going to be coming home to."

"All right, all right, Ginny. I'll talk to Hermione."

Ginny smiled. "Good, now go to sleep."

"Are you going to be back at two to pester me some more?" Charlie joked.

"Hey, don't tempt me."


	3. A Very Special Book

**Disclaimer: Yet again, I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter Three- A Very Special Book**

The next day at breakfast, Charlie Weasley walked down the stairs carrying a red book titles, _Quittich Through the Ages_.

Upon seeing Hermione sitting at the table, picking at a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast, he said, "Honey, can I talk to you for a moment in the garden?"

For a moment, Hermione didn't move, but then seeming to realize that he was talking to her, she nodded and stood up, then followed him out the back door into the garden.

They were silent for a while before Charlie finally said; "I had a little talk with my baby sister yesterday."

Hermione cursed under her breath. "I told her not to say anything. I swear, sometimes that girl is as deaf as a ninety year-old man."

Charlie laughed. "Never trust anything that Ginerva Molly Weasley says she won't do."

Hermione flushed slightly. "Listen, I'm sorry I know you must think I'm horribly ungrateful."

Charlie laughed and shook his head. "No, actually, I think anyone might be a bit suspicious if someone agreed to marry someone so willingly, especially when they didn't know that people that well."

"Well…"

"Let me explain. You remember I mentioned my best mate, Keith?"

"Yes."

"Well, we've always been that way, ever since I arrived in Romania. Well, now I've been replaced."

"I'm sure that's not true," Hermione commented.

"Oh yes, it is. And her name is Mrs. Angela Rose, and she's his wife."

"I'm thinking that you don't like her that much?"

"Hah, I like Bill's wife more than her and that is saying something."

"I didn't think it was possible for anyone to hate someone's wife more than that little French poodle," Hermione said.

"Trust me, it's possible. Anyway, Angela cannot cook, clean, or shut up for more than five seconds. She hates dragons and loves to point out how stupid we must all be for 'being in love with a bunch of overgrown lizards'. And yet, you just see Keith walking around with this huge grin plastered on his face, singing a merry little tune to himself."

"Well, that is disturbing."

"Wait until you've actually seen it," Charlie retorted.

"All right. So let me guess, you're jealous of Keith?"

"Maybe a little bit. Or a lot."

Hermione smiled and replied, "It's all right, everyone gets lonely. I am most of the time."

"That's hard to imagine," Charlie supplied, but before Hermione should answer, he continued, "Oh, yeah. I got you something." And then he handed her the book.

She perked up but tried to hide her disappointment at discovering the volume's title. "Oh, thank you, Charlie, that was very kind of you."

Charlie laughed, for he could hear the force behind the compliment. "Look inside the book sweetheart."

Hermione noticed for the first time the use of an endearment from Charlie. She kept her mouth shut though as she opened the book. The first thing she noticed was the large oval hole going through most of the pages, and the second thing was the emerald ring in the center of the oval.

For a minute she didn't say anything, then when she finally did find her voice again, it was to ask, "Is this for me?"

"No, actually it's for Ron. Of course it's for you, love. Every soon-to-be bride needs a ring for her finger."

Hermione shook her head. "Charlie, you didn't have to buy a ring. If anything, I should have gotten you something for saving my neck."

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Besides, we have to look convincing. Come on, put it one, and see how it looks," he replied. Then he added, "And the book is for you too. We can always repair the hole in it though if you want to read it."

"Never," she answered as she slipped the beautiful ring on. "It's lovely, Charlie, thank you." Hesitantly, she kissed him on the lips, leaving her lips to linger for just an extra moment.

Charlie smiled. "Well, you're welcome, Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione looked bemused for a moment but then it was replaced with a look of realization. Softly, she said, "I'm going to be a Mrs. Weasley."

Charlie laughed again, and Hermione took a moment from her thoughts to decide that his laugh was a great sound. He replied, "Yes, you are. Mrs. Hermione Weasley. Or—Mrs. Charlie Weasley. I happen to like the second one better."

Hermione smiled and slapped him slightly on the arm. "Well of course you like the second one, it mentions you."

"Of course, you are going to be **_my _**wife."

Hermione shook her head. "What kind of man am I marrying?"

Charlie slapped his knee, obviously just remembering something. "That's what I need to talk with you about."

"What?"

"Well, I feel that since we are going to be married, and since it has to look as though we were dating for a while, that we get to know a bit about each other and about us."

"Us?"

"Yes, like where was out first date?"

Hermione thought for a moment before answering, "Our first date was on Valentine's Day, you can to visit me and took me out to a very nice restaurant."

"All right, and when was our first kiss?"

"Third date, we had a picnic in the park and you kissed me as we sat beneath a tree. Very sweet and very chaste."

"Where did I propose to you?"

"I don't know, why do I have to think up all the stories?" Hermione replied shaking her head.

"Fine, fine," Charlie commented. A minute later, he said, "I proposed to you after we had a nice, candle lit dinner at home. I told you that I loved you and that I would give anything in the world to make you my wife, even if it meant quitting my job and moving back to England. Thankfully, you didn't make me do any such thing."

"That sounds wonderful. But now—" Hermione didn't have a chance to finish that sentence, because suddenly Charlie kissed her, and unlike their kisses before, this one wasn't small or sweet. It was hot and passionate, and it only took one moment before Hermione was kissing him back, her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

They stayed in the position for a good while, until Charlie finally decided that the need for air was too important and pulled away. Huskily, he whispered, "I think it best that we go inside love, before our family begins to think up ideas of why we've been gone so long."

Hermione opened her eyes, and followed Charlie back into the house, too confused about what had just happened to say anything. They were greeted with stares and open mouths as they entered the house; obviously, everyone had been watching the couple in the garden. Charlie asked, "Is something wrong?"

Fred was the first to say anything, though it was not in response to Charlie's question. Instead, he looked to Hermione and asked, "Hermione, could you please come here?"

Hermione thought about refusing, but then Fred didn't seem to have any product from his gift shop on him, and she was curious about what he wanted, so she carefully walked over to stand next to Fred. Suddenly, she was swung up and placed on his shoulder. She screamed, "Fredrick Weasley, what do you think you're doing?"

Fred laughed and tried to keep her from squirming. "I think I'm trying to welcome you to the family, you see, after Bill got married, we came up with a little idea for every future bride to some into the Weasley family. Now quit wiggling or else you're going to fall, and I think that might hurt."

Hermione held still and waited for the worst. Fred ordered, "All right brothers, let's get ready. Everyone in his position? Good."

Then there was a sudden pain on Hermione's rear, as if someone had just hit her. She yelled, "Fred!"

"Be quiet, Hermione. Now, we…"

She was suddenly passed onto George's shoulder, who also spanked her before saying, "would..."

Then it was to Bill, who continued, "just…"

Ron, who could actually hold her securely on his shoulder, added, "like…"

Finally, there was Charlie, who spanked her as well, without any reserves. "to…"

Back to Fred again. "welcome…"

George. "you…"

Then to the eldest Wealsey. "to…"

Ron again, who seemed to show no remorse for hitting his supposed best friend on the arse. "the…"

Charlie again, Hermione hopped he wouldn't hit his future wife; her rear was starting to get numb. He did though. "family."

Hermione thought that would be the end of it, but no, she was once again passed to Fred, who said, "Hermione…"

Then to his twin. "we…"

Bill then placed her on his shoulder. "love…"

Ron. "you…"

Charlie continued, "and…"

"we…" Fred continued.

Then to George, "know…"

Once again to Charlie's only older brother. "Charlie…"

"does too," Ron finished.

But instead of being put down, she was once again passed to Charlie, who put her feet on the ground again. Hermione was angry about being passed around and slapped like a doll, and she was just about to yell at her fiancé when he kissed her much like he had done outside in the garden.

When Hermione pulled away, everyone was clapping and laughing. She smiled despite what she had just been through and said, "You do know that I'm not going to be able to sit for hours thanks to you and your brothers."

George replied, "Herms, I don't think Charlie really cares whether you can sit or not as long as you can lie down."

Nancee hit George on the back of his head. "George Weasley, control that mouth of yours."

Hermione blushed though Charlie laughed and replied, "Actually, for once my brother is right."

Hermione hit Charlie in the chest playfully. "Charles Weasley, don't be saying such things to your family."

"You know you love me," Charlie grinned before giving a large, exaggerated kiss on the cheek.

Hermione thought, _Yes, I think I do._


	4. Charlie Weasley

**Disclaimer: Nothing but Nancee, Olette, and the plot is mine. Enjoy the story!**

Chapter Four- Charlie Weasley 

"So what do you two have planned for the wedding?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she sat alone with Charlie and Hermione and the table.

"I was thinking of a small wedding. Family only," Hermione replied.

Charlie nodded in agreement. "I like that idea. Something small but beautiful. More intimate."

Hermione blushed at his statement, for some how it seemed that it had been directed towards her, and though she loved the attention, she couldn't help but wonder what he was trying to do. He seemed genuinely thrilled that they were getting married, and kept either flirting with her or making little suggestive comments here and there.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and replied, "That's wonderful, already thinking like a husband and wife. Now, what kind of wedding dress would you like, Hermione?"

There was also the fact that over the last few days, Charlie had begun to buy her a lot of gifts. Some clothes like the outfit she was now wearing, a short skirt with a tight t-shirt, others jewelry or books. In response to Mrs. Weasley's question, she replied, "I was thinking something along the line of a embroidered corset top, strapless, and a big skirt."

Charlie placed a light kiss on her neck and rubbed her leg. "I think that will look beautiful, love."

Charlie had also gotten in the habit of kissing her or touching her, all of these combined had begun to make her think that maybe Charlie really was in love with her, she knew she was going have to confront him at some time, but for now just chose to enjoy it. "Nice to know I'll have the approval of the groom," she replied.

"And aren't I the only one that matters?" Charlie questioned.

"Of course, you're the most important person to me."

Mrs. Weasley grinned along with Charlie. Cautiously, she asked, "Tell me, how many children are you two planning to have? Outside of the one required?"

Charlie replied, "I was thinking about seven or eight, myself. What do you think dear?"

_Seven or eight? In one house, at one time? We'd all die. _"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of three or four," Hermione answered.

Charlie nodded. "All right, well, we can discuss the option of more after the first two are born."

"Sounds good," Hermione commented, receiving a kiss on the cheek from her fiancé. The rest of the wedding planning time, Hermione was barely listening, she was too preoccupied with Charlie and the way he was acting. _Seven or eight? I think Charlie really wants to stay with me forever._

Later that same day, Hermione and Ginny were lying on the bed in Ginny's room, Hermione having moved into the attic with Charlie as soon as they had announced their engagement. They shared a bed, but so far nothing had happened, besides that they had become comfortable sleeping along side each other.

Ginny asked, "So how goes everything? I love that new outfit of yours. Charlie give it to you?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes and thank you. Actually, I don't know how everything is going."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"It's just that Charlie has been acting so strange."

"Really? To me, he just seems to be the average fellow in love."

Hermione looked at her. "That's just it. I think Charlie actually loves me. I mean, he buys me things I obviously don't need, he keeps kissing me, and he says he wants us to have eight children. Eight, when we're only required one. It's the reason I can think of that makes sense."

Ginny thought about her friend's problem for a moment before answering, "Would it really be that bad if Charlie loved you? Is there something wrong with him?"

Hermione shook her head vigorously. "No, there's nothing wrong with Charlie."

"Do you just not want to have eight children? Because I'm sure Charlie would listen to any reason you might have for not wanting that many."

"Well, no. I guess that as long as they weren't all in the house at the same time, eight would be fine. And it wouldn't be as though Charlie and I couldn't support them. I mean, Charlie has a very dangerous and profiting job, and I would be a healer, so the children would be fine."

Anger flared in Ginny's eyes. "Is that why you agreed to marry my brother, because he was rich? You only thought of the money and nothing else? Didn't think about what Charlie might want? How he might feel? I'll tell you now that if he does love you, he's even stupider than I thought he was."

Hermione shook her head and answered, "Ginny, it's nothing like that. I agreed to marry Charlie because I needed help and because he seemed so kind. Like he actually cared, I knew he wouldn't hurt me or force me into anything."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Do you love Charlie?"

"I think I'm in love with him, yes," Hermione replied after taking a deep breath. "But now I know why that is. What is strange to me is that he seems head over heels in love with me for no apparent reason. And I want to know why."

Ginny grinned, "I know one way we could find out what's going through my brother's head."

"Ginny, we are not going to test any spell out of a book on my fiancé. And we don't know oculemcy."

"Hermione, Hermione, we're not going to do either of those things. No, instead we're going to do what every sibling has done when looking for blackmail."

"Which is? You seem to be forgetting that I am an only child."

"We're going to go through his things. And don't give me all that crap about how wrong it is, you're going to be married soon, and then it will be yours. Just think of it as checking his background, making sure he isn't too loony or has any pictures of old girlfriends."

Hermione smiled and stood up. "Race you to the attic."

Hermione and Ginny were shifting through Charlie's things, though they had yet to find anything incriminating. "Shoes, clothes, clothes, and more clothes. Come on, Charlie, where do you hide the good stuff," Ginny said as she looked through the old dresser that held Charlie and Hermione's clothes.

Hermione sat on the bed trying to think. "Now, if I were a fellow, where would I hide my secrets?"

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other for a moment, before Hermione got off the bed, crouched down, and began looking under the bed. It wasn't long before she pulled out a medium-sized wooden box. She took off the lid to discover that it was full of old pictures and newspapers.

She held up one and told Ginny, "It's of your entire family along with Harry and me." Then she took out another one and said, "A picture of him and Bill." Another, "Him with Fred and George as babies. Ahh, they were so cute and innocent looking. What in the world happened to them between now and then?"

Ginny shook her head and pulled out an old newspaper article. She scanned it before hitting Hermione on the arm and saying, "Hermione, look. It's an article from three years ago, when you were in fourth year."

Hermione took the paper to look at. "It's that article that Rita Skeeter wrote about me and Harry being a couple. And look, Harry's been blacked out in the picture and in the article."

"Wow, I think my brother was a bit of a stalker back then. And apparently, he still is," Ginny added when she saw another picture in the box, this one of Charlie staring at Hermione while she danced with Harry at Bill's wedding.

"Ginny, no offence, but is everyone in your family a stalker?"

"Hey, I resent that statement."

"Ginny, it's the truth. Listen, you were stalking Harry when you were twelve—"

"I wasn't stalking him," Ginny retorted.

"Yes, you were Ginny. Then there's Ron who is practically stalking Luna, Fred and George who do stalk their girlfriends, along with Bill was stalking Fleur when they were first dating. Percy has always been the stalkerish sort, and now we know that Charlie was obsessed with me. I have to admit that that is really strange."

Ginny was just about to say something when she heard a step creak. "Hermione, quick, put everything back where it was, I think Charlie's coming."

Hermione's eyes widened but she did as Ginny had said. The girls had just finished straightening the room when the door opened to reveal Charlie Weasley standing there in only a towel.

Ginny covered her eyes while Hermione stared at his chest. Apparently, he had kept playing Quittich in Romania, because he looked good. Taking notice of the girls, he grinned, "Hello, love. And good afternoon, Ginny. You can uncover your eyes, sis, I have no intention of removing this towel while you are here. Once you are gone, however, I can't guarantee anything."

Ginny jumped up and ran for the door. "Eww, eww, eww, I did so not want to know that about you, Charlie. Now I'm leaving before you can say anything else that might mentally scar me." Then she was gone.

Charlie laughed and turned back to Hermione. "Something wrong, love?"

Hermione shook her head, trying to clear her head of her thoughts. "No, of course not, Charlie. But I think I should go find your sister, before she does something stupid."

"You can stop her from doing stupid things? Wow, miracles really do happen," Charlie replied. But then more seriously, he added, "You can stay don't worry, love. I'm not going to pressure you into anything."

Hermione nodded but stood up, walking toward the door to the stairs. "I know, Charlie. I know, I think it would just be better if I left for a moment. Though before I go, I want to tell you something."

Charlie turned his full attention to Hermione as she stood in the open doorway. "Yes, love."

"I love you, Charlie Weasley," Hermione said before she shut the door and went looking for Ginny.

And Charlie just stood in the middle of the attic room, clutching the towel around his waist, shocked beyond words.


	5. You What?

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. If I did do you really think I would write it for free on the Internet?**

**Author's Note: Now, I bet you weren't expecting that. And if you were, I'm a really bad writer, so just pretend you weren't. Thank you. **

**Chapter Five- You What?**

Hermione ran down those stairs that it was a miracle that she didn't trip and break her neck. At the bottom she saw Olette, Nancee, and Luna, all of whom seemed to be talking as they drank tea. Nance was the first to notice the brown-haired witch and said, "Hello, Hermione. Mrs. Weasley told us about your plans for the wedding, they sound wonderful. Wait, are you all right, you look a bit pale."

_Yes, I'm all right, I only just told my future husband that I love him. You know, with any other person that sentence would make absolutely no sense, yet for me, it works. _Hermione didn't say this out loud though, instead, she replied, "Yes, I'm fine. Do you know where Ginny is?"

"Wasn't she just with you?" Luna answered.

"Yes, but then she left and I just really need to find her right now."

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. Oh yes, I think she just went into the back yard," Olette replied.

Hermione nodded her thanks and rushed out the back door. There she found Ginny sitting by the pond, sun bathing. The first words out of Ginny's mouth where, "What is wrong now Hermione? And please don't tell me that you feel too strange marrying a stalker, because Bill did the same thing to Fleur and look at them now."

"No, actually, I told Charlie something."

"Hermione don't tell me that you told him that we were going through his things, because Charlie is a very private person."

Hermione shook her head and sat down next to the younger girl. "No, actually I told him that I love him."

Ginny shot right up at that statement. "You what? You told my brother that you love him? Why?"

Hermione replied without thinking, "Because I do. He's nice and he's sweet, and intelligent. Granted, not as intelligent as Bill or the twins, but he's still ahead of Ron."

Ginny snorted, "Hermione, a rock is more intelligent than Ron. But you've only known him a few days, before it was simply a marriage of convenience."

"Ginny, are you telling me that you're upset that I'm willing going to marry Charlie. Because there are worse things than loving your husband."

Ginny shook her head. "No, it just seems like everything is moving so fast. Before it was the law and now you love him?"

"Ginny, I know everything is going fast, I'm the one stuck in the middle of it remember. It's just like when you take an indoor flower and plant it outside."

"Okay, I don't get that expression," Ginny replied with a bemused expression.

Hermione laughed and explained, "You see, now I'm the flower and Charlie's the outside. Now, since I've just been planted outside, I can either try to remember my days as a house plant and whither or I can accept the love of the sun and flourish outside."

Ginny nodded her head slowly. "Well, I'm not entirely sure I get it, but let's go with that. What are you going to do now?"

Hermione shrugged and plucked at the grass. "I've made my move, now its Charlie's turn."

"Well, let's just not sit here waiting for it, let's go shopping or at least get our hair done, since you already have enough clothing from my lovesick brother."

The two girls stood and raced backed to the house to grab, in Ginny's case, more appropriate clothing, and their bags.

At dinner that night, everything was quiet, which was an oddity in the Weasley household, though perhaps that could be credited with the twins being held upstairs in their room from when they blew up Mrs. Weasley's favorite, though ugly, bowl.

Charlie hadn't said anything to Hermione about what had happened before, though she took notice of how his endearments changed from 'dear', 'sweetheart', and 'love' to 'my dear', 'my sweetheart', and 'my love'. But still she wished he would make things more clear, for Hermione was starting to get a headache from all the thinking she was doing on the matter.

Finally, it came when Mr. Weasley asked, "So how go the wedding plans?"

Before Hermione had the chance to say anything, Charlie replied, "Actually, I was thinking of changing the wedding date."

Everyone looked interested at that, though it was Bill that asked, "Oh, to when?"

"Next week."

Unfortunately, Hermione spit out the chicken and mashed potatoes that had been in her mouth as soon as those words left his mouth. Even worse was that they ended up all over Ron, who commented, "Thank you, Hermione, but I do have a plate of my own food."

Mrs. Weasley asked, "Charlie, dear, did you even talk with Hermione about this move?"

"Of course, I did. I spoke with her after I got out of the shower. She and Ginny were in the attic, but then Ginny left, so Hermione and I had a nice little chat."

Ginny slapped her head. "Thank you, Charlie, I was hoping to get rid of that picture of you in a towel, but you just brought it right back."

"You're welcome, little sis."

"Charlie, don't you think that a longer engagement might be more appropriate?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Charlie heard the meaning behind those words though; _Don't you think that it would be better to have a long engagement so people don't think you're marrying Hermione because of the law?_

Charlie gave a cheeky grin and replied, "Not at all."

Just as Hermione was taking a sip of water to rid herself of the aftertaste of her meal, Nancee chose to ask, "Hermione, you aren't pregnant are you? You can tell us if you were, we would really happy."

Once again the contents of Hermione's mouth were spilled all over Ron. "Hermione, if you're trying to imply that I smell, I've got the hint and I'll take a shower as soon as we finish eating," Ron replied.

"Actually, as it's been stated before, I am not pregnant, Nancee," Hermione answered.

Mrs. Weasley continued, "Charlie, don't you think this is a bit early? I mean, we don't want to pressure anyone. And you must also think of all the work that must be done so quickly." By this she meant, _Charlie, if you get married next week, that means that the marriage is going to have to consummated that night, don't you think that's a little early for Hermione? And besides, we've already filed all the paperwork stating your marriage in three months._

Charlie retorted, "Actually, I think we would be perfectly ready for a wedding next week. And any work already done and can just be redone. But why don't we ask Hermione?" Charlie turned to face his bride-to-be, who sat at his left. "**I **think we are **absolutely** ready to get married next week, my **love**, but what do **you** think?"

It didn't escape Hermione's notice that when the heavy said words were placed in a sentence of their own, they had a very special meaning. She grinned, "I think next week would be absolutely fine. Besides, it was going to be an intimate affair, so it doesn't really make a difference how much time is given. Most of the people attending are in this very room."

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley looked shocked but didn't say anything else about it. The dinner fell silent again, that is until there was a loud bang from the upstairs, to which Mrs. Weasley replied, "What in Merlin's name have they done now?"

"Hermione, can I ask you a question?" Ginny questioned as the pair lay on her bed again, this time flipping through a set of magazines as their toe nails dried.

"Go ahead."

"Why do you love, Charlie?"

Hermione smiled and replied, "Because he's kind…"

"So is an old lady."

"and sweet…"

"Candy is sweet too."

"loyal…"

"Isn't loyalty what Ron is for? I mean that's all he's good at, being loyal."

"cute…"

"So's a puppy."

"intelligent…"

"Not really."

"and he loves me."

"You said he was on the borderline of stalker, what's to say he won't change once you're married?"

Feigning innocence, Hermione asked, "Do you hate me, Ginny?"

"No, why?"

"Then why is it that you won't allow me to marry your brother? For every reason I have for liking Charlie, you have something to say. Can't you just be happy for me?"

Ginny's face was flushing and her temper was growing. "Not when I don't know what's going on! Hermione, you can't blame me for being curious, he's been my brother longer than he's known you. And I just don't think this is a very good match."

Hermione stood up, completely forgetting about her feet. "Ginny, what is wrong with you? You were perfectly fine with all this before, you were helping me, but now you're acting as if this is the worst thing in the world."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Yes, and you want to know why? Charlie told me something while you were off talking with those two airheads, Olette and Nancee. He told me that earlier today he'd sent a letter to his boss, asking for a desk position. Charlie asked for the opportunity to sit at a desk and read papers all day, that doesn't make any sense. Then when I told him that, he said that he didn't want anything to worry you and that it wasn't just him anymore, now he was going to have a family to worry about. As if I wasn't his family. He never took a desk position for me, but yet he's taking one for you, you're his family, while I'm not."

"Well, if this how you act when he makes a decision, I'm not surprised that he doesn't consider you family. You're acting like a jealous baby, always wanting another's lollipop."

"If you think I'm such a baby, Hermione, why don't you just leave? Go and hang on to your husband while you can, because I can guarantee you that this marriage is not going to last more than a month, and then you're going to be stuck with each other for ten miserable years."

Hermione couldn't stop herself, she struck out and slapped Ginny across the cheek and then leaving the room afterwards, still wearing the toe separators. Hermione marched down the stairs to the living room to see everyone still and quiet, apparently they had heard the yelling and decided to play that old game of it you don't mention it, neither will I. Everyone excluding Hermione and Ginny was in the living room, though her eyes were only focused on her fiancé. Gravely, she asked, "Charlie, can I please speak to you alone?"

Charlie looked frightened for a moment but then stood up and followed Hermione outside. "Is something the matter, my love?"

"Yes, something is the matter. Why didn't you tell me? I should have been the first to know, not Ginny."

Charlie reached out for Hermione, but she backed away as if he was a snake. Trying to hide his hurt, Charlie replied, "I didn't think that it would matter so much. Besides I wanted to surprise you, to let you know that I loved you too."

"But why me? Why not Ginny? Or Fred or George or Bill even? Why not your mother or father? Why some girl like me?"

Charlie shook his head. "Love, what are you talking about?"

Hermione swiped at the tears that were freely running down her face. "Ginny told me that you'd asked to take a desk position."

"Is that what this is about? I thought you were upset about moving the wedding date up. Why did I do it? Because I love you and I realized that I can't just go off risking my neck. I'm going to have a family now."

"Charlie, you already have a family. You've had one for the last twenty-four years. You never once thought of giving up your job for them, but yet you don't even think twice about giving it up for me. What about the rest of your family? How come you never offered to give it up for Ginny? Or the twins or Bill? How come you never offered to take a desk position for your mother, Charlie? Why?"

Charlie just stood there for a moment, thinking over what Hermione had just asked him. Finally, he replied, "Because I guess they weren't important enough for me."

"But I am? A girl who you almost never talked to? Of course there's always your little obsession, but still Charlie!"

"Obsession? What are you talking about Hermione, you aren't making any sense."

Hermione looked up at him defiantly, though the effect was somewhat ruined by her tears. "I found that box under your bed, Charlie. The one with all those pictures of me. What are you, some kind of pervert?"

Charlie's face went from impassive to angry in a split second. "You went through my things? Is that what you two were doing in the attic when I walked in yesterday? How could you, that box is apart of my personal belongings. What did you think you were doing?"

"I was trying to figure out why the perfect Charlie Weasley would marry the know-it-all Hermione Granger."

"Is everything you tell me a lie, Hermione? Has this all been a part of some act on your part? Because believe it or not, I actually believed you when you told me that you loved me."

"Well, if you don't believe anything I say, then why are you still here? Why don't you just leave? If it's because of me, you can just forget your promise, I don't need you. I can find someone else to marry before the time's over."

Charlie's nostrils flared and his face was the same color of his hair. Slowly, he stated, "Fine, you don't need me? Then I guess I'll just leave, after all, there's no reason to stay here. Not there was in the first place." Then with a loud pop, he was gone.

Hermione screamed, "I hate you Charles Weasley," before she sank to her knees and let loose her sobs.


	6. A Brief Intermission

**Disclaimer- **Still, I own nothing.

**Author's Note- **I would just like to thank all of you that reviewed. They really help me to know what I'm doing well. I know some of you were a bit upset at the end of that last chapter, but do not worry; I am a firm believer in happily-ever-after. I just don't know how I'm going to get there yet. Keep reading to see if I can figure this story out. (Some of you may also read my other two stories, **Honey** and **Some New Changes**, I just wanted to tell you that to try and keep my stories written well, I'm only focusing on one at a time, and for right now that is **A New Law**. But I will finish the other two, I swear. Thank you!) Also I would like to apologize to whoever is Scottish is out there, I just wanted to add some diversity, I did not want to make fun of you. Honest.

Chapter Six- A Brief Intermission 

When Hermione returned to the Burrow, the kitchen and living room were bare. Chances were that everyone had heard the bickering and decided to give the stubborn witch some room to breathe.

By this time, Hermione's head was pounding, so she made herself a cup of tea and sat at the dinner table, thinking over everything that had happened in the last day. And being Hermione, she of course put all this information into a nice organized list:

_Discovered Charlie wanted to have eight children with me_

_Went through Charlie's things and found out that he's a bit obsessed with me_

_Saw Charlie in only a towel_

_Told Charlie I love him_

_Charlie told me moved up the wedding day, to next week_

_Charlie told me that he loved me_

_Had a row with Ginny_

_Found out that Charlie was giving up his life for me alone_

_Had a row with Charlie and accidentally told him that I went through his stuff and that I knew of his obsession_

_My wedding was cancelled_

Hermione sat there, drinking her cup of tea and wishing there was someone she could talk with about this. Unfortunately, she hated Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were out of the question, Olette and Nancee would just tell her some stupid lovesick advise, Ron had the emotions of a rock (unless it involved Luna), Fleur was impossible to understand, and Bill was—perfect. Who knows a man better than is older brother?

Hermione glanced at the clock, talking to Bill would have to wait till morning. She placed her cup in the sink and hesitantly walked up the stairs to the attic, for tonight would be the first time since her arrival at the Burrow that she would have to sleep in a room alone.

Meanwhile, Charlie was sitting at his mate Cooper's table, only a few miles away from his childhood home. He took a sip of his beer and said, "You don't understand, Coop, she went through my things."

Cooper shook his dirty blonde hair out of his face. Cooper was short and broad like Charlie, though he was Scottish and a Muggle. "Don't see what yer are so upset about. Just go find yerself 'nother lass, ye look good 'nough to be able to find one easy."

Charlie resisted the urge to laugh, Cooper had never been in love like Charlie, he didn't know anything about it. "Cooper, I love Hermione and she completely violated my trust. I thought she was different from all the other girls I dated, when it turns out she was exactly the same."

"Guess it's a good thing ye got rid of t'at box of pictures of yers."

Charlie didn't say anything, and he didn't have to, Cooper picked up on it immediately. "Ye didn't? Ye left the box right out there fer 'er to find?"

"I didn't leave it right out in the open," Charlie protested, "I hid it."

Cooper looked as though he would have preferred explaining the birds and the bees to an eight year-old. "Charlie, she found a box of pictures of 'nother lass. What'd ye expect 'er to think?"

"It wasn't a box of pictures of another girl, Coop. It was a box of pictures of her. She accused my family of being stalkers, and me of having an obsession with her."

"Charl, ye got a box of pictures of 'er. Course she's gonna think yer a stalker, I'm thinkin' ye are right now."

Charlie shook his head and asked, "Why did I come here?"

"Cause ye knew I 'ad beers an' ye needed me advise," Cooper grinned.

"The first one I'll agree with, the second one I won't."

"Ah, ye wound me, Charl. I'll tell ye what ye should do though. Get 'er a big flower thing, an' s'rprise 'er wit it. She'll love it an' then ye can get a'talkin'."

"Please, why would I want to talk with her?" Charlie scoffed.

"Cause ye love an' miss 'er, ye wouldn't be 'ere if ye didn't."

"Cooper, she got angry with me because I took a desk position at my work."

Cooper looked shocked. "Charl Weasley, taken a desk job. Ye really must love this lass."

"I do, Cooper, I do," Charlie replied with a faint smile. It disappeared though, as he continued, "But it's as though we're completely different. How would the marriage last? After all, you can only go so far on love."

"Charl, ye can get an'where wit love. It's gettin' late, get some rest, lad. We can talk 'bout what yer gonna do in the morn."

"I'm going to stay up a bit more, Cooper. Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid," Charlie said. "Goodnight."

"Night, lad."

"Quit calling me lad, Coop. I'm only two years younger than you," Charlie called out to the reteaching form of his mate.

"An' that makes ye a lad to me. Now sleep, Charl. I'll be seein' ye in the morn."


	7. Bill Weasley

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own anything except the plot and Cooper MacCarren.

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know the last chapter wasn't that great, it really was just something to inform you of how things went after Charlie disappeared. And I kind of had writer's block for a few days. Enjoy the rest of the story though.

Chapter Seven- Bill Weasley 

The next morning, Hermione was the first one awake despite the late hour it had been when she went to sleep. She made herself a cup of tea and then began to fix breakfast. Hermione knew it would take a while to cook enough food for the entire Weasley Family just like she knew that Mrs. Weasley would be unhappy that she had done it, but she needed something to occupy herself and she felt the need to apologize for all the disturbance she had caused.

Ron was walking down the stairs when she finished and the sight of a table covered in homemade pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, hash, strawberries, and cereal, although she didn't make the cereal or strawberries, greeted him.

He asked, "Hermione, are you all right?"

Hermione forced a smile and nodded. "I'm fine, Ron."

"Hermione, we all heard you last night. Well, we heard the yelling, but not any of the words."

His friend snorted. "Well, let me sum it up for you. Charlie yelled at me for going through his things, I yelled at him for being a stalker, we both yelled at each other about love, and then the wedding was called off."

"Really? You two looked so in love, it was actually starting to make me sick."

"Thank you, Ron," Hermione commented.

Apparently he didn't pick up on the sarcasm in her voice for he replied, "You're welcome. Where's Charlie now?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know, he just got angry and left. He could be at one of your neighbours or he could be in Romania by now."

Carefully, Ron replied, "He'll be back, I know he will."

Hermione attempted a smile and thought, _Wow, from now on I will not question Luna and Ron's relationship. I think her presence is actually turning him into a real-life human being_. To Ron, she said, "Tuck in, Ronald. I'll go wake up the rest of your family."

Ron practically ran to the table to begin eating while Hermione took the stairs up to everyone's rooms. The first ones she woke were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who avidly told her she shouldn't have made breakfast when she had mentioned it. Next were the twins, which were difficult, she practically had to sit on their chest to get any kind of recognition of her presence, though they moved quickly enough at the mention of hot food. Finally, there was Bill and Fleur, Hermione didn't both with Ginny, she could starve for all the young witch cared. Fleur woke easily enough, though it took some convincing from his wife to get Bill up.

Once they were all sitting around the table eating, Ron said, "This is real good, Hermione, even better than Mum's."

"Watch it, Ronald, or you'll be ordering take away for every meal," Mrs. Weasley warned. Then turning to Hermione, she asked, "How are you doing, dear?"

Hermione put on her best face and answered, "I'm perfectly fine, Mrs. Weasley."

"Are you sure, dear? I notice that Charlie isn't here and we all heard last night's yelling."

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm all right, really. This morning I just thought I would thank you all for your kindness."

Mrs. Weasley smoothed the hair on the seventeen year-old's head and replied, "You're family dear. And don't worry, Charlie will come back, he's not the fool of this family."

"Yeah, that position is shared by Percy and Ron," one of the twins quipped.

"Now, Fred, be nice to your brother," Mr. Weasley advised.

The entire comment was missed by Ron, who just sat there, stuffing his mouth with all the food he could. Fred shook his head. "Why is it that the one time I decide to tell the truth, I get in trouble?"

Hermione chose this time to say, "Actually, I was hoping to talk with you later, Bill."

The eldest Weasley child nodded and answered, "Okay, whenever's fine. I got the entire week off."

The rest of breakfast consisted of everyone, or more appropriately, Mr. Weasley and his wife, along with Bill and Fleur, making small talk with Hermione while the other three boys kept cramming food in their mouths. Hermione was amazed that they were able to stay so thin when they ate so much.

Ginny didn't wake until all the food was gone and all the dishes were cleared. She immediately demanded to know why no one had thought to wake her for the meal to which everyone replied that they thought it better to just let her sleep. She wasn't happy but ate the eggs her mother made her while everyone went to get ready for the day.

After breakfast, a game of Quidditch was started which meant that Bill wasn't able to talk to Hermione until the afternoon. He found her sitting underneath the tree by the pond and joined her in the shade.

"So what did you want to talk about, sis?" he asked.

Hermione let out a somewhat bitter laugh and replied, "I'm not your sister, Bill. And I'm not going to be either, the wedding was called off."

Bill laughed and grinned, "Mione, Charlie didn't mean anything he said last night, he was just angry, and don't worry, he hardly ever gets really mad. He's actually the most sweet tempered of all of us. Besides, even if Charlie didn't marry you, you're still family. We could walk down the street and people would completely take us for sibling."

"I don't think so, Bill. First, Ginny's the only girl Weasley born, in what, a hundred years? Second, I don't look anything like you."

Bill took out his wand and tapped Hermione's head, then he retorted, "Now you look exactly like me."

Hermione looked at a section of her hair to discover that it was now the standard Weasley red. She smiled in spite of herself. "I am now an honourary member of the Weasley family."

"Of course, but now what did you want to talk about?"

"I think you can guess that I want to talk about Charlie."

"Hermione, there's no need to worry. I'm sure Charlie and you have had worse fights than this in the time you've been together."

Hermione shook her head. "Bill, there's something I need to tell you. Charlie and I have never fought, and the reason for that is because we never dated."

Bill smiled and nodded in understand. "I had thought as much. It was because of the marriage law, wasn't it?"

"Yes, your mum was the one to suggest it, I had no one else, and Charlie just seemed so willing that we decided to get married. It was too embarrassing to say that I had to have Charlie marry me because of the law though, so Charlie and I made up all the stories of us dating."

"You two seemed so in love, and Charlie kept on acting as though you hung the moon though."

Hermione smiled. "I know, and in the beginning that worried me. I mean Charlie is nearly perfect, good at Quidditch, handsome, and good at school. Why would he every willingly marry his little brother's know-it-all friend? Originally, he told me it was because he was lonely and jealous of his mate who just got married, but then he began to act like he loved me and I began to wonder if that was his true reason. So Ginny suggested that we go through his things."

"I think I can see where this is going," Bill commented.

Hermione didn't respond, she only continued on with her story. "That was when we found a box under our bed, and it was filled with pictures of me, some from my first year. Charlie didn't even know who I was in first year. Anyway, Charlie came in when we were there, and Ginny left while I hung back to tell him that I loved him."

"Did you mean it, Hermione?" Bill suddenly questioned.

"Of course I did, I love Charlie. But now I didn't hear anything from him until dinner when Charlie suddenly announced that he wanted to move the wedding date up. I was so happy, that is until Ginny told me that Charlie was taking a desk position at his work for me."

Bill shook his head. "Wait a minute, you're telling me that you had a row with my little brother because he loved you more than his job?"

"Well, it sounds stupid when you say it like that. I just didn't want him giving up his life for me, Bill. And it made me feel horrible because he was giving up his life for me. Mrs. Weasley always asked him to go into a safer profession, but he refused. Now he's giving it up without me so much as asking."

"And you confronted him about this?"

"Yes, and then I accidentally let it slip that I had gone thought his things and found that box. He said that I was a liar and left. Now I'm here talking to you."

Bill didn't say anything for a moment but then commented, "Charlie's usually an open book, but then when he hides something it's for a very good reason."

"Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"I think I might. But let me talk to him alone first. See what the situation's like. I'll be back before sundown and if anyone asks tell them I'm going to buy something very important," Bill answered and then with a loud pop, he was gone.

Hermione sat staring at the water for another few minutes before apparating herself. She couldn't just sit there and wait, she needed to do something, so she would go to Diagon Alley and check out the bookstore. Or at least she thought she would.

Cooper MacCarren was straightening up his living room when Bill apparated in. Though Cooper was a Muggle, he was a close mate of the Weasleys and therefore knew all about magic. Without any trace of shock, Cooper said, "Was wonderin' when I'd be seenin' ye, Bill. If yer lookin' fer Charl, the lad's in the kitchen."

"How's he doing, Cooper?"

"The lad's doin' bloody awful, Bill. Looks like 'e's mum's been shot."

Bill shook his head. "Let me talk to him. Maybe I can fix this."

"Bill, only thin' that's gonna fix this is Charl usin' that brain o'his. But try yer best, the lad's startin' to drive me insane wit all 'is talk o'that lass o'his."

Bill nodded and headed towards the kitchen of his mate's house. His younger brother smiled as he sat at the counter. "What? Mum send you to come fetch me before I did something really stupid?"

"Actually, your wife sent me."

"Why would Hermione send you to fetch me?"

"Because she's worried."

"Really? Last night she assured me that she could find another pureblood and that I wasn't needed."

"Charlie, she didn't mean that. She loves you, brother, and you can't just through that away because she went through your things. So stop acting like a four year-old and come home."

"How can I be sure, Bill? How can I know if she really love me?"

"Charlie, you can ever be sure with love. You just have to take your chances and hope it turned out well."

"How do I know she won't go through my things again then?"

"Charlie, everyone makes mistakes. Hermione just allowed Ginny to lead her into something she shouldn't have. Now you're just going to have to trust Hermione along with her heart and brain. Besides, she only went through your things, it's not as though she stole anything of yours."

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, I don't ever want to see that little girl again."

"Charlie, she's your little sister."

"How can we be sure of that? Mum might have just found her sixteen years ago at the side of the road, after all, a girl hasn't been born into the Weasley line for a long time. Besides, it's not as though she's acting like she's my sister."

"Charlie, how old are you? Because right now you're acting two."

Charlie laughed and retorted, "I'm twenty-four and I'm marrying a seventeen year-old fresh out of school."

"There's only a few years difference."

"Yes, but I've been in love with her since she was fifteen when Mum and Ron wrote me all those bloody letters about her. Fifteen, when I was twenty-two. I'm a bloody stalker and a pervert."

"Charlie, did you do anything about your love?"

"No."

"Then I wouldn't call you a pervert."

"Really, Bill? What if I told you that I had dreams about her?"

Bill winced. "How bad were they?"

Charlie grinned, "Really bad, brother dear."

"I do have to call you a bit of pervert then, Charlie. She's not fifteen anymore though, she's a beautiful, intelligent seventeen year-old."

"Which makes you wonder why she's marrying me."

Bill smiled and teased, "Because she loves you, Charlie, Merlin only knows why, but she loves you. Now, are you coming with me to the Burrow?"

"Are you going to shut up?" Charlie questioned.

His elder brother shook his head causing Charlie to sigh and replied, "Then, yes. I'm coming."

"Wonderful. Hermione's going to be happy to see you."

"It's only been one night, Bill."

"Don't you miss her, Charlie?" his brother didn't respond, so Bill continued, "I think I've just proven my point."

"Well, let's go before I change my mind," Charlie answered. Then for Cooper to hear, he yelled, "Coop, I'm leaving. I've got to get back to my wife, thanks for everything, mate."

"Come back an'time, Charl, I'd love to meet this lass o'yers," Cooper replied as he appeared in the doorway.

"I'll talk to Mione about it. Goodbye, Coop."

Bill and Charlie apparated together back to their childhood home, but as soon as they arrived in the living room, they were greeted by the sight of George who let out a breath and said, "Charlie, thank Merlin you're here."

"Why? What's wrong?"

George's usually smiling face was filled with panic and worry. He answered, "Hermione's been attacked, Charlie, she's in Saint Mungo's."


	8. Paperwork

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Please, the only thing I own is the plot and the extra characters. **

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for your reviews. I have good news, school just let out which means that I now have the entire day to write. With that in mind, I would like to dedicate this chapter and this story to all my teachers who are going to have to put up with a fresh, and probably worse, bunch of students next year. (And sorry if the information in the hospital chart is a bit off or if there's a few things missing. I'm not perfect, though I try to be.)

**Chapter Eight- **Paperwork

Charlie just stood there in shock for a moment before asking, "Are you sure it's her?"

George shook his head. "That's what's so strange, originally they though she was Ginny."

"They? Who is they?"

"The people that found her in the alley. They're saying that Deatheaters attacked her and that she had red hair. Apparently, the group that attacked her was looking for Ginny but was more than happy to settle for Harry Potter's mudblood mate.

Bill whispered, "Merlin, no. This is all my fault."

Charlie quickly spun around to stare at her older brother. "What do you mean this is your fault? What did you do?"

"I was the one that gave her the red hair. We were just kidding, I called her sis but she said that we didn't look anything alike. So I made her look exactly like me, when Ginny also looks exactly like me."

Charlie's look was cold though he didn't say anything. Still staring at Bill, he asked George, "What did they do to her?"

George looked as though he had been shot though he answered, "The group tried to rape her, but she fought back. She ended up just getting really beaten up. Mum and Dad are with her now, along with the rest of the family. I was told to hand back and wait for you."

"Then let's go," Charlie replied before apparating to Saint Mungo's.

Once there, he ran up to the first healer he saw and asked, "Where is Hermione Granger? She was attacked and badly beaten."

The woman checked her papers before she replied, "Fourth floor, spell damage. Are you her family? Only family is allowed in for now."

Without thinking, Charlie replied, "I'm her husband."

The woman smiled at that. "Really? That is wonderful; I have some paperwork I need you to fill out. Standard work, they'll need to be filled out before we can fix any serious damage."

Charlie resented that fact that the woman spoke about Hermione as though she was simply a toaster that had gotten jammed but took the paperwork and sat next to his brothers who had arrived as he was talking with the woman clad in lime green.

"What did they say?" George questioned nervously.

"That I have to fill out this paperwork before they can do anything," Charlie answered as he took the quill and began filling out what he had been given.

**Patient Name: **Hermione Granger Weasley

**Patient's Birthday:**

"When's Hermione's birthday?" he asked.

"You don't know?" Bill asked, his tone deadly serious.

Charlie let out a frustrated sigh, but didn't respond, he figured this wasn't the best time to bring up that he didn't even know when Bill's birthday was. _Wait, Hermione's sixteenth birthday, Mum wrote me a letter saying that Mione had been looking for me at her party, and that letter was dated—the 19th of September. Got it, September 19th, and since she's 17, that means the year had to be 1979._

**Patient's Name: **Hermione Granger Weasley

**Patient's Birthday:** September 19th, 1979

**Current Address:** The Burrow

Ottery St. Catchpole

Devon, England

**Marital Status:** x Married Single Divorced

**Spouse:** Charles Weasley

**Children:** none

**Parents: **Mr. and Mrs. Granger

**Medication: **none

**Chronic Illnesses: **none

**Food allergies: **none

**Medication allergies: **none

**Signature of Consent: **Charles Weasley 

"There, finished," Charlie commented as he stood once again.

"Charlie, you do know half the information you gave was wrong, don't you?" George commented.

"Well, it will be correct when she marries me," Charlie retorted as he walked up to the woman from before and handed over the paperwork.

She glanced at it quickly before answering, "Everything seems to be in order here. Just head right up and ask a Healer White for your wife's room number."

Charlie didn't need to be told twice, he ran away from the woman, down the corridor, and up the four flights of stairs quickly. Upon reaching the correct floor, Charlie was neither tired nor did he have the need to seek out Healer White, for he could plainly see his family standing outside of a room, yelling at some poor woman for attendance into the room.

Charlie made his way over there and said, "Miss, I'm Charlie Weasley and this is my family. I'm the patient's husband and I would like to see her."

The woman, a young thing who must have just finished training, was more than happy to get out of the way, though her departing words were, "Please, only one at a time."

Charlie was the first to rush into the room and therefore the first to see Hermione. She was lying in a bed, bruises covering her body and one broken leg. The thing he was most drawn to was the fact that Bill had been right, with Hermione's hair red, she did look exactly like Bill and Ginny. Being careful of the healer on the other side of Hermione, who was gently tapping each of her bruises, making them disappear; he himself tapped her head, returning her hair to its normal brown once again.

With Charlie's tap, Hermione opened her eyes, gently she said, "Charlie?"

"Yes, love, I'm here."

Tears started to stream down the young girls face. "I'm so sorry, Charlie. I didn't mean to hurt you; I was just curious and angry."

Charlie smiled and smoothed out her hair. "It's all right, my love. Everything is forgiven. I am sorry though, if I had only not been so pig-headed then maybe you wouldn't be lying here right now."

"Charlie, no matter what, I would probably still be lying in this bed. Either me or Ginny."

Charlie laid a gentle kiss on his fiancée forehead. "Right now, I wish it was Ginny and not you."

"Charlie, you shouldn't say that," Hermione answered.

Charlie shook his head and replied, "Hermione, about that box. I wasn't stalking you; all those pictures were sent to me by Ron and Mum."

"Why?"

"Because Ron liked you, and he figured that since I was in a foreign country, there wasn't anyone I could tell that mattered, so he sent be letters all about you. Then when I was in England during your fourth year, I developed a sort of infatuation with you, which Mum noticed, for she began sending me pictures and letters as well. It was those letters that made me fall in love with you."

Hermione smiled sweetly. "That's so romantic, Charlie."

"Well, don't tell the rest of my family. I'm not really what they think of when you say romantic."

"Yes, you are. I love you, Charlie."

"I love you too, Hermione," Charlie grinned before he turned to the healer and asked, "So, is she all right?"

The old woman smiled as she tapped the last of Hermione's bruises and handed her a vile. "Your wife will be fine, Mr. Weasley. She just needs to drink this as I mend her broken bone. She won't be able to go home until tomorrow though, we'll have to run some tests to make sure that she's all right."

Hermione raised her eyebrow at the phrase 'your wife'. Though she didn't say anything. Quickly, she swallowed the potion as the woman said a quiet spell over her leg. The woman then gathered her things and left, stating that it might be best for the young couple to have some time to talk things out. Once the woman was gone, Hermione asked, "Since when am I your wife?"

"Since they wouldn't allow anyone outside of family into the room and since I was the one put in charge of the paperwork. By the way, what are your parents' names?"

The young witch shook her head but replied nonetheless, "Emma and Robert Granger. Why? What did you put?"

Charlie looked at her sheepishly. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger? Which, you know, is true, it's just not that specific."

Carefully, Hermione asked, "Are we still getting married then, Charlie?"

"Yes, of course. As soon as you're out of the hospital."

"Moving up the wedding date again, honey?"

"Yes? But you don't have to, that's if you don't feel ready; it's fine with me. I just don't want to lose you again."

Hermione was quiet for a moment as she thought, but then she answered, "Actually, that would be just fine with me. After all, you never now what could happen the day after tomorrow. Is your family going to be present?"

"I was thinking only Bill as our witness. The rest of the family we could tell when the time was right. The law says that within a week of the wedding we must have a marriage test applied to see if the law had been…fulfilled."

"So tomorrow night?"

"Yes."

Hermione smiled. "All right, I'll be waiting here, Charles Weasley, and you better not run off."

"I won't, love. I've already run off one too many times," Charlie answered. "Now, I have a bit of a serious question."

"Ask away."

"Do you love me? Really? Or is all of this only because of the law?"

Hermione thought about snapping at him about his trust, but found herself unable to do so by the look in his face. He had been hurt before, that much was obvious in his worn down face and sad eyes, so much that he had built up a defense system around himself. Hermione reached up to touch his face, and replied, "I love you with all my heart, Charlie. That is one thing you can always count on."

"Thank you," he replied softly. He kissed her once before pulling away and stating, "I think I should allow the others in here before their minds start to turn dirty. But don't worry, love, I'll be back tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and then suddenly Charlie was gone, this time replaced by Mrs. Weasley, who began to ramble on and on about how horrible this was and such. The others that followed did the same, especially Bill, who was filled with guilt. But Hermione didn't hear a word; she was too busy thinking of tomorrow's promises.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Charlie stood next to his older brother outside of the room, he whispered, "This isn't your fault, Bill. It's mine; I should have been there with her. If only I hadn't been acting like a child, I could have protected her." 

"Charlie, don't drive yourself insane with guilt," Bill said as he let out a breath. "Let's just call it a draw and say it's both of our faults."

Charlie smiled weakly. "Sounds fair to me, we both helped the situation on, and now we've got to suffer the consequences. The good news though is that I have my wife back."

Bill just replied, "Even in times of great despair there is hope."

"Yes, and we want you to be our one, and only, witness at our wedding tomorrow night."

"Wonderful, and why don't we just sign our own death certificates as well."

"What are you talking about?"

"Charlie, when Mum figures out what you're planning, she's going to kill both of us."

Charlie grinned, "Who says she's going to find out what I'm planning?"


	9. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I, Lulu, do not own the Harry Potter books, movies, or any other merchandise. (I would kill to meet Robert Pattinson though.)**

**Author's Note: Aren't you all so happy? We know what happened. But is it the end? Of course not, we've still got more secrets to unfold and more trouble to find. You'll just have to stay tuned till you hear those horrible words: The End. Wow, one day out of school and already I miss everyone. But I will not let this affect my work. Please, read on.**

**Chapter Nine- The Wedding**

Charlie packed a bag full of his and Hermione's clothes, after their elopement, the couple was planning to spend the following week in a sweet little inn. His mum stood next to him, carefully folding everything which he then rolled into a ball and shoved into the suitcase. Mrs. Weasley asked, "So what is the point of this little retreat of yours?"

Charlie rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and lied, "Mum, having this fight has made Hermione and I realize that if we're going to be able to live together peacefully, we're going to have to start talking more and getting to know one another. Don't worry, we won't do anything stupid."

"So where are you going?"

"Mum, I can't tell you that. The last thing my future wife and I need is someone popping in every five minutes. I grantee you that if anything happens, you will be the first person I rush to, and Bill knows where we're going so he can contact us if the twins do anything really dangerous."

Mrs. Weasley tried her best to look put out, hoping to gain some information from her second son. "You tell your brother where you're going but not your mother? How heartless are you, Charles?"

Charlie shook his head and placed his hands on the woman's shoulders, as though she was a young girl and he was the parent. "Mum, I told Bill because he has to come with us tonight anyway. Hermione wants him to help us get settle for the next week and I want to talk to him. He's my icon, been married over a year and he still has a wife, in today's times that's quite a feat. If you remember, Hermione and I will have to be married for ten years and have at least one child."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at the thought of grandchildren. "Ah yes, wouldn't it be funny if you had a child before Bill?"

Charlie nodded while thinking, _I wish we would have a child before Bill, then the child would be first instead second like me with Bill. A little boy with red hair and green-brown eyes would be perfect, then a little girl. She'd be absolutely beautiful and intelligent, just like her mother._ Then he snapped the suitcase shut and said, "Well, I've got to be off. Hermione'll be angry if I'm late, she seems to have this silly notion that I'm planning to run off. Which I'm not going to do," he added when he saw the look on his Mum's face.

Mrs. Weasley kissed her son's face and replied, "Goodbye, Charlie, and good luck. Don't screw this one up."

"Don't worry, Mum. Hermione's different, I love her and I'll kill anyone who even thinks about hurting her again. Tell everyone that I love them and that we'll be back soon. Goodbye," Charlie said before he kissed his Mum on the cheek as well and disapparated away.

When Charlie appeared in the room, Hermione was changing into the set of cloths his mother had brought her yesterday. She didn't seem to notice him though, she just kept on going about her business, and Charlie just stood there, the words _pervert_,_ fifteen_,_ twenty-two_, and_ stalker_ running through his head.

Finally, he cleared his throat and said, in a voice so raspy he hardly recognized it as his own, "Hello, darling. I came, and right on time too."

"Really? I thought that you were early?" Hermione asked as she finished dressing.

Charlie looked confused for a moment before he realized something. "You knew I was here. And you just kept it to yourself. You little witch," he growled.

"Well, thank you for stating the obvious, Charlie. Of course I'm a witch, why else would I have a wand?"

Charlie shook his head with a laugh though he pulled the tiny girl to himself in a warm embrace. "What am I going to do with you, Miss Granger?"

"Miss Granger? I don't know who you're talking about, my name is Hermione Weasley, and I am Charlie Weasley's wife."

Charlie kissed the top of her head and grinned, "That you are, Hermione. You are my wife. But now I think it best that we get moving, I'm sure the healers would like to have this room for someone else."

"So now we're going to go check in at the inn and then meet Bill at the church?"

"Yes, and then after that we'll return to the inn. I brought everything we should need for the week, clothes, books, a snitch, and a broom."

"Thank you, Charlie, for everything."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for. Now let's go, we don't have that long to get to the church," Charlie replied before disapparating once again, this time with Hermione hanging on to him.

The couple ended up outside of a quaint little cottage with a brick path and blue shutters that Hermione had never seen before. Charlie pulled away from her and pulled her up the little walk, and into the lobby of the inn. Standing at the front next was an aging man of about thirty-six with brown hair and kind eyes. Upon seeing the Weasley, he greeted, "Hello, Charlie. Wonderful to see you again."

Charlie pulled Hermione with him up to the desk and grinned, "Nice to see you too, Johnny. There's someone I would like you to meet. Johnny, this is Hermione, my wife. Hermione, this is an old friend of my father's, John Michaelson. Everyone calls him Johnny though."

Hermione smiled and shook the man's offered hand. Looking the young witch up and down, Johnny stated, "Well, you certainly know how to pick them, Charlie. This one is even prettier than my wife."

Charlie laughed and explained to Hermione, "Johnny and his wife, April, run this inn. And Johnny has just given you the highest compliment there is, because to him, there is no one better than April."

"It's a wonder I haven't gotten so conceited with all his attention," a woman answered as she stepped up behind the desk. Hermione had to admit that she was pretty, about thirty-two with shoulder-length black hair and wide brown eyes. She shook Hermione's hand and said, "I'm April Michaelson, Johnny's wife. I'm glad someone was finally able to tame the horrible Charlie Weasley, you must be a miracle worker."

Charlie shook his head and retorted, "Very funny, April."

"You know I'm just fooling, Charlie. Tell you the truth; I didn't even know you had gotten married."

"We're not married, at least not yet. We're going to the church tonight. We were hoping to have the honeymoon here," Hermione answered.

"Really? And why didn't April and I receive an invitation?" Johnny asked. Obviously, the Michaelsons were very close to the Weasleys, and even more so to Charlie.

"Because only Bill's going to be there. We're eloping."

April replied, "We're going to stay out of it then, we don't need Molly coming after us as well."

Charlie asked, "April, what room do we have? Hermione and I need to be meeting Bill at the church."

"Well, you did have Room 3," Johnny said as he checked the book. Then he added, "But now you have Room 8, the honeymoon suite. I don't want to hear one word out of you Charles Weasley. You're taking it, and you're going to enjoy yourself. Order anything want off the menu, make the staff do idiotic things, whatever, everything is on the house."

"We couldn't do that," Hermione refused.

April smiled in a motherly way. "You could and you will. Think as it as a wedding gift from Johnny and me. Now get a move on, don't want to keep Bill waiting, that boy gets antsy when he's left alone too long."

Charlie smiled and tapped the bag with his wand. "There we go, it's been put in our room. Thank you, Johnny, April."

April shook her head. "Don't mention it, Charlie. You're practically family. The best of luck to you and your bride."

Hermione just had enough time to say, "Goodbye and thank you." Before Charlie pulled her to him again and disapparated.

This time Charlie and Hermione landed outside of a small little church surrounded by trees and flowers. Bill had been standing in the front yard and raced over as soon as he saw them. "There you two are. I was beginning to think that Charlie had chickened out."

"Now would I do that?" his brother asked.

Both Hermione and Bill nodded. "Yes, you would."

"Bill, do me a favor and stop filling my wife's head with lies."

"I'm only telling the truth. Now come on, the priest is waiting inside."

Charlie retorted, "William Weasley, if you're in such a hurry, why don't you go inside and wait for us. I would like to have a word with my bride."

Bill shook his head but went inside mumbling something like, "Leaving more time for someone to find them."

Charlie grinned, "Any louder Bill, and people will be able to hear you in America." But then returning his attention back to Hermione, he suddenly turned serious as he stated, "You don't have to do this, love. We still have five months; we could wait if you're unsure."

"Charlie, I've been waiting three years, if I have to wait any longer, I might just give up. I love you, Charlie, I'm only a little nervous. I've never been anyone's wife before."

"Well I should hope not."

"Charlie, please. I've really only had two boyfriends, Viktor in fourth year and then Ron for that short time."

Charlie held up a hand. "Please don't say any more, I really don't want to hear about you and my brother. It kind of makes my skin crawl."

"How do you think I feel? Knowing that I once dated my now brother."

Charlie looked like he was ready to be sick. "All right, well, I opt for changing the subject. Just breathe, and let's walk in. Bill's waiting along with the priest, and we don't want to prove Bill right. He'll never let me live it down."

Hermione breathed in and let it out. Then she took Charlie's arm in her own and slowly, they made their way into the church. Hermione looked all around her as they walked down the aisle. It was beautiful, with stained glass windows and flowers on the end of the pews along with the petals lining their walk. Obviously, Charlie had put some thought into this and had just not walked into a church and made an appointment to be married. No, he cared and he had wanted everything to be just perfect. It wasn't her dream wedding, for her family wasn't there and neither was his, but she found it didn't really matter, for she was finally going to be something more. No longer only the brightest witch from Hogwarts, no longer only Harry Potter's best mate, no longer only a know-it-all mudblood. She was going to be something so much more important; she was going to be someone's everything.

The wedding was beautiful, the priest had said the words, and with Charlie staring at Hermione, he had completely missed his cue and had to have the kind gentlemen repeat them. Hermione was much more eager and answered the question before the man even had the chance to ask. But Charlie just teased her gently about always have to be the first to answer the question before they continued. Bill played no large part, only standing there for the vows and quietly taking a photo now and then for the family to share. At the end the elderly man pronounced them man and wife and allowed Charlie to kiss his bride, that he didn't need to have repeated. He kissed her sweetly before pulling away and smiling.

They left the church just as quickly and quietly as they had come, thanking the man for everything he had done. Bill returned to the Burrow with the camera while Charlie and Hermione went back to the inn. They arrived just outside of the room, at which Charlie demanded to carry Hermione bridal style through the door and into the room. Through it all, Hermione would have to say that it was the best day of her life.


	10. The Marriage Test

**Disclaimer: I own nada, nothing, zip, and zilch.**

**Author's Note: I love all of you that reviewed. Yes, I know you've been begging for longer chapters, but then I get tired of it and I don't want to rush anything. Sorry! And I would like to thank MuggleNet for all the research information, which plays a large part in this chapter. I love Harry Potter, and would willingly marry Daniel Radcliffe if I could, but unfortunately, I do not have all the books memorized.**

**Chapter Ten- The Marriage Test**

Three days later, Hermione and Charlie were walking towards the marriage department of the Ministry. Charlie looked about ready for a picnic, while his wife was obviously panicking. She asked, "Charlie, what will happen if they don't think that we've been following the law?"

"Most likely they'll order for a divorce, then try and make us remarry," the wizard replied with a shrug.

"Charlie!"

"What is it dear?" he asked kindly.

"How can you be so calm? This is our future we're talking about."

Charlie wrapped an arm about the young woman and rubbed her arm, trying to soothe her. "Love, don't worry. They aren't going to try and separate us, if anything they'll use us as an example of how good the law is doing. So just try and breathe, we don't need to be getting sick all over the examiner."

Hermione nodded and breathed deeply. She allowed Charlie to lead her through the building and to the correct room, not trusting herself not to run. Once in the room, a gentle looking old woman wearing black robes greeted them. She smiled and said, "Hello there, you must be Mr. Weasley and his wife, here for the test. I'm Martina Croffman. Please sit."

The young couple took their places in the seats across from the woman with Hermione holding onto Charlie desperately. Charlie nodded and replied, "Hello, I'm Charles Weasley, but call me Charlie, and this is my wife, Hermione."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Now, if we may begin. When were you married, Mrs. Weasley?"

Hermione swallowed and answered, "Three days ago. In a little church by a Mr. Wickle."

The woman nodded and made note of the information on her clipboard, then continued, "How long had you two been dating?"

This time it was Charlie that spoke up, "I've been in love with her for the last two years."

"Mrs. Weasley, how old are you?"

_That dreaded question, but we can't lie, she'll know if we lie about anything._ "I'm seventeen currently."

"So if what Mr. Weasley says is true, then he's loved you since you were fifteen. How long have you been in love with your husband, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Three years, since I was fourteen."

Mrs. Croffman nodded. "So that would mean that you have shared feelings for the past two years. Did anything happen between you during these two years?"

Hermione knew what she was getting at and answered immediately, "No, of course not. Charlie wouldn't do anything like that to me, and I wouldn't have allowed him if he tried."

"I didn't think so, dear, but I had to ask it. It's a regulation question in a case such as this. Now, Mrs. Weasley, when is your husband's birthday and what is his full name?" the woman asked with a kind smile.

Hermione thought these questions pointless but answered, "Charles Lawrence Weasley was born December 12th, 1972."

"Very good. And state the full names and birthdays of all of Mr. Weasley's brothers."

"First there is William Michael Weasley, who was born on November 29th, 1970. Percy Ignatius Weasley was born on August 22nd, 1976. The twins, Fredrick Marcus Weasley and George Thomas Weasley were born on April 1st, 1978, George being the older one. Ronald Bilius Weasley was born on March 1st, 1980. Finally there is his youngest sibling and sister, Ginerva Molly Weasley, who was born on August 11th, 1981."

Mrs. Croffman smiled, finding the information the same as what she'd been given. "Excellent. Now, Mr. Weasley, if you could do the same."

"Well, before it was Hermione Jane Granger, but since she's married now it's Hermione Granger Weasley. Her middle name having been changed since Granger is on all her papers from before. Hermione doesn't have any siblings though her parents' names are Emma and Robert Granger. My wife was then born on September 12th, 1979," Charlie replied easily.

"You are correct, Mr. Weasley. Who was your witness at the ceremony?"

"My brother, Bill. He was the only one though."

"And when did you two meet?"

"Three years ago, during the TriWizard Tournament at Hogswarts. Hermione was one of the students while I was the one to supply the dragons for the first task. She is also a dear friend to my younger brother, Ronald Weasley."

"You seem to know your stuff, Mr. Weasley, but how about your wife? Mrs. Weasley, who is your husbands best mate?"

"His brother, Bill. Though he is also quite close with the Michaelsons and Mr. Cooper MacCarren, a Muggle."

"Now, what was your husband's life at Hogwarts like?"

Hermione thought for a moment, trying to remember everything she'd heard his siblings say about Charlie. Choosing her words carefully, she replied, "Charlie loved Quidditch, and could have gone pro but instead chose to deal with dragons. He received good marks, but did not do as well academically as Bill did."

"Very good, Mrs. Weasley. Now, Mr. Weasley, it is your turn. Who is your wife's best mate and how was her life at Hogwarts?"

Charlie grinned and ruffled Hermione's hair as he replied, "Well, her best mate is Harry Potter, of course. Ron is a close second, but a bit too argumentive to be considered for the position. Then her life at Hogwarts, my Mione was always the top of her class, and even became prefect in her fifth year. She had a trouble streak though, in her first year, she was trapped in a bathroom with a troll from which Ron and Harry were able to save her."

Mrs. Croffman quickly checked the information with her own before smiling and saying, "Very good. Now there is the second aspect of the law. Which we will be able to find out with a simple potion." She then passed Charlie a vile and continued, "Mr. Weasley, if you would be so kind as to spit into the potion and then Mrs. Weasley, if you would then drink it."

Charlie and Hermione followed the woman's orders, Charlie spitting heartily into the concoction, and Hermione then swallowing it. Everyone waited a few minutes without anything happening when suddenly Hermione began to glow a vibrant blue. Mrs. Croffman grinned, "Very good, very good. Everything seems to be in order here, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and I am more than happy to find your marriage both legal and in accordance with the marriage law. I hope to see you within two years with a child."

The pair stood up and uttered their greetings before leaving the room, with Hermione still blue. Once they had walked a good distance away from the room, Charlie said, "See? That wasn't too bad, and she passed us. We are now a law abiding married couple."

Hermione smiled in spite of the situation. "Yes, though I have to admit, I wish that this blue would fade away. It makes me think that I just took a pregnancy test."

Charlie kissed the top of her head. "Well, if you were pregnant, I would be very extremely happy. I love you and would love any child of ours."

It was too bad the couple wasn't paying attention to where they were going for they suddenly ran into Pansy Parkinson and her father. The large, hateful girl smirked and asked, "Finally found a way to get someone to marry you, mudblood whore? I'm not surprised that a baby was the only way, who would willing marry you, after all. I'm just shocked that it wasn't that little blood traitor, Weasel." Then noticing Charlie, she added, "Or did he finally realize that even he was too good for you? You have to settle for his brother?"

Hermione was about to strike out, when Charlie's cool voice rang out, "Why don't you just leave my wife and I alone, Ms. Parkinson? This sure is an awful place for a duel, after all. Wouldn't want any Ministry officials seeing."

Pansy's father snapped, "Don't threaten my daughter, you mudblood lover."

"Yes, I am a mudblood lover, and I'm sure one of your ancestors was as well, seeing as no family can remain pureblood without some effects, and I'm sure your daughter's deformation and your insanity have nothing to do with that."

"I ought to kill you where you stand," Mr. Parkinson snarled as he reached for his wand.

"Correction, you ought to find yourself a mind to fill all that vacant space in your head. But until you can do so, we are going to leave and celebrate happiness and love. Two things you are incapable of ever knowing." Charlie answered with a smile as he pulled Hermione away.

"Thank you, Charlie?"

"For what? You're my wife, and any person that insults my wife insults me. I don't settle well with insults."

"Charlie, what are we going to do once we get back to the Burrow? I mean, we can't just let your mother go on planning our wedding when we're already married," Hermione said.

Charlie shrugged again, "Easy, we'll wait a few days, then when she really starts getting persistent, we'll make the announcement. Hopefully, she'll be so happy that we actually got married that she'll forget that she wasn't there."

Hermione shook her head and grinned, "Charlie, that has got to be the stupidest plan I have ever heard of. Your mother is not going to forget about not being there."

"Ah, I suppose you haven't yet realized that sometimes the most stupid plans are the ones that work."

"Charlie, the only reason that those plans work is because of dumb luck, and trust me, no amount of luck is going to save us from your mother."

"Our."

"What?"

Charlie smiled as he explained, "She's your mum now too, don't forget, and I would appreciate it if you started to call her Mum and my father Dad. You're stuck with the lot of us now."

Hermione's mind flashed back to what Ginny said about being trapped in a miserable marriage, and she suddenly kissed Charlie. "I'm not stuck with you, I'm here by choice," she replied when they pulled apart.

"So am I, love. So am I," Charlie stated. Then he grinned and picked Hermione up in his arms. "Now come on, sweet, we still have four days before we have to be getting back home. That means that we still have four days before we have to start worrying about what to do with my family. I suggest we use that time for better things than worrying."

"Well, lead away my good knight," Hermione answered before Charlie disapparated back to the inn with Hermione still in his arms.


	11. Truth and Trust

**Disclaimer: **Please, I don't own anything other than the plot and three minor characters.

**Author's Note: **I know you guys must be getting tired of me, but oh well. A lot of people have been asking me that all-important question, is Hermione pregnant? And I would like to say that you are getting ahead of yourself people. Let us turn back to what had to be done to fulfill the law. 1.) The couple had to be married within six months of the law's creation. 2.) The couple had to sleep with each other before or on the marriage night. 3.) The couple had to have a child within two years of getting married. 4.) The couple had to be married at least ten years. The potion that Hermione took in the last chapter was for number 2, not 3, that's why Charlie had to spit into it. But now, that's all I'm saying. Thanks!

**Chapter Eleven- Truth and Trust**

Hermione and Charlie apparated outside of the Burrow with a loud pop. Charlie smiled and announced, "And we're back."

"Thank you, I hadn't noticed," Hermione commented, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Charlie hugged his wife and whispered into her hair, "Ah, come on, love, it won't be that bad once they find out. You've survived worse, you've been married to me for the past week after all."

Hermione laughed. "Charlie, you have no idea how easy it is being your wife. I don't think I've opened one door in the past week; you're neat, and actually use the manners your mother taught you. You're handsome, sweet, and good-natured. You're the picture perfect husband, and to tell you the truth, it's actually starting to scare me."

"Well, if it will make you feel any better, you can open the door to the Burrow. Besides, I've only been treating you as a gentleman should treat his lady," Charlie grinned.

"Yes, well, just do me a favor. Whenever you're around a large population of women, make sure they see your wedding band."

"Hermione, I wouldn't cheat on you."

Hermione shook her head and answered, "I know that Charlie, I just want to make sure that none of them get any ideas. Which reminds me, what are we going to do about our wedding bands?"

"We're going to wear them, of course. No one is going to notice, have you met the people in my family? Bill's the only really observant one and he already knows."

Hermione thought back to the time it had taken Ron an hour and a half to find his favourite shirt, which he had been wearing the entire time, and laughed. "You do have a point there, love."

"Good. Now, I say we go in before you start thinking about running."

"Too late for that, Charlie, I've been thinking about running since we returned from the test."

Charlie nuzzled her neck. "Ever since we returned?"

"Well, maybe not all the time," Hermione whispered into his ear.

"That's good to know."

Hermione allowed Charlie to kiss her before she pulled away and said, "We best be getting inside, Charlie."

"Really? And why is that? I happen to like it very much out here," he retorted.

"Because, Mr. Weasley, your brothers happen to be watching from the window, and I would prefer not to scare them too much."

That caused Charlie to whip around so that he could barely catch the flash of red in the window before it disappeared. He mumbled something under his breath that sounded closely like, "No good lousy brothers, always got to kill the mood."

Hermione laughed at this and began pushing Charlie towards the door. "Might as well go inside now, they know we're here and they know that we know that they know that we're here."

"Err…could you repeat that, love? I didn't really understand you the first time."

"I said that we might as well go in now, they know we're here and they know that we know that they know we're here. Got it?"

"Uhh…no, I still have absolutely no idea what you said," Charlie confessed as he shook his head. "Guess it's a good thing that you're the smart one in this marriage. It'd be really sad if I was."

Hermione smiled and patted Charlie on the head before she opened the door and forced him inside. It was ironic that earlier she had been the one panicking and now he had to be led as though a small child. Mrs. Weasley pulled her into a hug as soon as they were through the door, saying, "It's so good to have you two back, dearie."

"Hello, Mum," Hermione replied when she was finally able to breath again. Then she greeted everyone in turn, "Dad, Ron, Fred, George, Olette, Nancee, Luna, Bill, Fleur, Ginny. Strange thing, I thought I saw some redheads peeking as us as we stood on the lawn. You four don't have idea who might do such a thing, do you?"

Ron, George, Fred, and Bill all knew the question was directed toward them though none of them chose to answer it. Finally, George broke the silence with, "How was your trip?"

"Very good, thank you. We had time to talk things out and think certain things over. I believe that it has done a world of good."

"And how about you, Charlie?" Fred questioned.

Charlie laughed. "Fred, I just got off the couch, and I would really prefer not to return to it, so I'm just going to agree with whatever Mione says."

Hermione slapped her husband's arm playfully. "Thank you for your opinion, Charles Lawrence."

"I don't care about my arm just so long as it's not my back, the couch is not the most comfortable thing in the world," Charlie answered with a cheeky grin.

Mrs. Weasley ushered them to the living room to sit before she began her questionnaire. "So, where did you two go?"

"Charlie actually took me to this little inn run by the Michaelsons. They were extremely kind, even let us make the waiter run about with the tray balanced on his head," Hermione replied.

"Really? The Michaelsons? How are they doing, Charlie?" his father asked.

"Very well, Dad. Johnny is still fawning over April, and April is still her sweet self. Hermione's telling the truth about the waiter too, he really did run about with the tray on his head, must be really flat headed though, didn't spill a drop."

"Either that or he used a balancing spell on the tray," Hermione quipped.

Charlie seemed to ponder this for a moment before commenting, "That would explain why my biscuit throw wasn't able to knock it off."

"Charles Weasley! You threw a biscuit at the poor boy's head?" Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"Course, he was the one that wanted me to, though I can't say that I didn't think it was fun."

Molly shook her head at the boy's antics but continued, "What else did you do?"

Hermione quickly glanced at Charlie before answering, "We, ah, slept a lot."

"That's understandable, with everything you two have been put through. I don't know if any relationship could take that attack well, and right after a fight too. There's always the wedding to think of too. When is the date exactly?"

Bill started coughing, though everyone dismissed this. Carefully, Charlie answered, "We're not exactly sure about the wedding, Mum. There's still a lot of work to be done."

"Of course there is, this is going to be the most important day of your life. Just can't go out and get married in some random place. I'm glad you see that your idea about next week was terribly impractical," Mrs. Weasley retorted.

Bill was coughing throughout her lecture, though to someone paying close attention, it sounded as though he was trying to cover a laugh. Mrs. Weasley turned her attentions to her eldest son for a moment, "Are you all right, honey?"

"Perfectly fine, Mum, perfectly fine. Just carry on with what you were doing," her first son answered.

Hermione began to pat Bill on the back, trying to help him, though it only caused Nancee to scream. Everyone's attention was whipped toward the young woman who was now jumping up and down, screaming along with Olette. Mrs. Weasley asked, "What is wrong with you two?"

Harmoniously, the pair answered, "Charlie and Hermione got married!"

Next there were shouts of "What?", "Charles Lawrence Weasley!", and "Hermione Jane Granger!".

"Actually, her name is Hermione Granger Weasley now," a voice commented.

And two people answered, "Shut up, Bill!"

* * *

It took a full forty-five minutes before everyone was calm again and the couple was given a chance to explain. Charlie started, "It's not like we were rushing into this. I mean, I've been in love with Hermione for two years now."

"Two years? How come I never heard anything about this? I was the one dating her for a time," Ron butted in.

Charlie looked as though he might be sick for a moment. "Ron, we were discussing that before the wedding and we both agreed that we never wanted to here that brought up again. Besides, it was partially your fault that I fell in love with her."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Mum kept on sending me letters about her, and pictures too. It was through those letters that I was able to track her, make sure everything was all right. At first I thought my feelings were that of a brother protecting another sister, but then I realized it went much farther than that. I found that I hated you; because you could see her everyday and hold her any time you wanted, while I was alone in Romania."

Hermione smoothed Charlie's hair as she stated, "But that's all right, because I've loved him since fourth year. While I didn't see a lot of him, I liked what I saw; I mean he was handsome and talented. But I thought that I would never have a chance, I mean, he's seven years older than me, that would have made any relationship at the time illegal, and besides, I was Hermione, his little brother's best mate, which meant that I was not datable."

"Were you using me to get to Charlie then?" Ron asked, not caring that his current girlfriend was standing right beside him. Luna understood what was going through his head; Ron had always been last choice with his brothers, even to his girlfriends, apparently.

Hermione shook her head. "Of course not, Ron. The truth is that I just saw you as a brother though, but people were always saying that I was meant to be a Weasley, which is why I accepted when you asked me out. We had so much fun on our dates, it seemed like it was the trio without Harry, that is until you tried to kiss me, then I knew things had to end. They were right in a way, I was meant to be a Weasley, they just thought the wrong one. I'm sorry, Ron, please tell me you understand."

In truth, Ron was hurt, but he took one look at Luna and decided that it didn't matter any more, everyone was better off the way things were now. He nodded and said, "Yeah, I understand. Best of luck to you and Charlie, Hermione."

Hermione smiled, though it was gone quick when Ginny asked, "So how did the test go, Hermione?"

Olette grinned, "You decided to take a pregnancy test? Well, what were the results?"

Ginny laughed and replied, "Not a pregnancy test, Olette. I wanted to know how Hermione's marriage test went. You know the one every couple under the marriage law must take within a week after their marriage."

No one said a word, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stared at their daughter, Fred, George, Ron and their girlfriends looked clueless, Charlie and Bill looked ready to kill their sister, Hermione looked ready to die, while Ginny looked very pleased with herself. Finally, it was Nancee that asked, "The marriage law? What are you talking about? Charlie and Hermione aren't under the marriage law."

"Actually, yes, they are. You see, everything that they have been feeding you has been a lie. Charlie and Hermione never dated, the only reason they even thought about getting married was because Mum wanted it. Hermione didn't have anyone, and Charlie certainly didn't, so it only took one little shove to get them together."

Hermione blanched while Charlie turned a color that would put a strawberry to shame. He began looking for his wand in his pockets, only to remember that he'd given it to Hermione so that he wouldn't be tempted to use it if anything happened. So he grabbed George's and stood up. He began muttering spells under his breath, ones that caused Ginny to lose her voice and her body to stiffen in its place.

"Charlie, let your sister go," Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"Why should I? It won't help things, the girl's already ruined everything," Charlie replied to his mother. Then, taking Ginny's chin in his hand, he added so only she could hear, "Why, Ginny, why? Why couldn't you keep that big mouth of yours shut? You cannot possibly think that I resent my choice or that I hate Hermione. I love her and the only person I hate right now is you. Why couldn't you just allow me to be happy? My lies weren't hurting anyone, Mum and Bill were fine with the marriage, and everyone else was perfect not knowing. But now, everyone is hurt. I'm hurt because I couldn't trust you, Hermione's hurt because for some unknown reason you hate her, and my family is hurt because they think that I thought they weren't trustworthy. I don't care if you had stab me in the back, Ginny, but stay away from my wife and my family."

With that, Charlie pulled away and was gone with a pop. Leaving everyone to stare at the frozen girl.


	12. The News

**Disclaimer: **Absolutely none of this is mine. Well, the plot is mine. And so are Olette, Nancee, Kate, and Cooper. All right, so most of this story isn't mine. Happy?

**Author's Note: **I would first of all like to thank .oOAurelieOo. and chattypandagurl for all their help. Okay, many people have commented on how out of character Ginny is acting. I was thinking, well, she's been the only girl in the family for so long and she's used to having her older brothers' attention all to herself, that if you put someone else in there, she's going to be jealous and angry, especially when Charlie stops spending so much time with her. Yes, I know, earlier in the story she was happy about the arrangement, which is until Charlie announces that he's going to take a desk job. That was really supposed to be the turning point for her to realize that now she's just a background player and not the main focus. Now do you get it?

**Chapter Twelve- The News**

Some time later, Hermione Apparated into Cooper's home, clutching the piece of paper Bill had given her with the address of Charlie's mate. To her the place looked empty, so she began to poke around, looking for her husband. She was just began think that maybe Bill had been wrong when a voice spoke out, "An' who're ye?"

Hermione spun around to see a broad man with blonde hair and blue eyes looking up at her from the couch. Hesitantly, she answered, "Hello, I'm Hermione Weasley. Is Charlie here?"

The man looked her up and down before asking, "Did Moll 'ave 'nother kid I didn't know 'bout? Course not, yer too old. Ye must be Charl's cousin or somethin'. Know ye can't be a Muggle fer sure."

Hermione was shocked to hear the man speaking in such a way in front of her. "I'm sorry, are you a wizard?"

The man shook his head and laughed. "Course not, I'm just a Muggle. 'Old on a minute, ye ain't Charl's lass, are ye?"

It took Hermione a moment to understand what he was saying. "Wait, Charl's lass? You mean Charlie's wife? Yes, I am Charlie Weasley's wife. Is he here? His brother, Bill, told me the chances of him being here were ninety-nine point nine to one hundred."

"Aye, Charl's 'ere. I'm Cooper MacCarren," the man replied.

Hermione shook his offered hand and stated, "I've heard a lot about you, Mr. MacCarren. I'm sorry if I startled you by just appearing."

Cooper shook off the apology. "Nothin' to worry 'bout. I'm used to people just poppin' in, but usually it ain't a bonnie lass like yerself. I've been hearin' lots 'bout ye, 'ermione."

"All good, I hope," she said with smile.

"Course, I hear nothin' bad 'bout ye. I'd worry 'bout ye sister, Gin, Charl's right mad and it ain't one of 'is best moods."

"I know it's not one of his best moods. Hopefully, I can talk him out of it though, where is he?"

"In the kitchen, an' I wish ye the best o'luck. Don't know why 'e's mad, but I got me a feelin' I don't want to be knowin'."

"I think you're right there, Cooper. Thank you," Hermione answered as she started moving through the house.

Over her shoulder, she heard Cooper call to her, "If ye ever want to make Charl right jealous, make sure to call me."

She laughed and replied, "I'll keep that in mind, Cooper."

Hermione crept into the kitchen, trying to make as little noise as possible. When she was close enough she wrapped her arms around Charlie's middle and kissed his neck. Instead of turning into her as she had expected though, he said, "Kate, go away, I've already told you I'm not interested." Then over his shoulder, he shouted, "Coop, I'm married now, so quit trying to sell me your sister."

_He didn't even look at me, and he thought I was Cooper's sister. I'm going to kill him for that later, but right now, let's see if we can play with his head._ Hermione quickly cast a spell making it impossible for Charlie to hear whatever Cooper had shouted in reply. She began kissing Charlie's neck and rubbing his back and stomach. "Cooper, come and get your sister before I do something I'll regret tomorrow," Charlie shouted without even looking as his assailant.

Finally, Hermione stuck her hands up Charlie's shirt and began to lightly scratch his back. Charlie let out a frustrated sigh and pushed Hermione back, once again saying, "Get away from me, Kate. I have a girl that loves me, and who I know is guaranteed to be there when I wake up in the morning."

_And how does he know that she wouldn't be there in the morning? _She forgot about her question though when she heard the laugh of the Scot coming from behind her. Charlie just shook his head though and stated, "Cooper, quit laughing like a hyena and take your sister to some other bloke. She isn't even half as pretty as Hermione, and she's twice as dull."

The Scotsman let out another hearty laugh before he said, "Charl, that ain't me sister, that's yer wife."

Charlie spun around so fast that it caused him to fall off the bar stool and on to the ground where he saw that it was indeed his wife and best mate laughing at him from above. "All right, you two," Charlie said as he stood up once again. "It wasn't that funny."

"Course it was, Charl. Ye shoulda seen yer face when I told ye it was 'ermione standin' behind ye and not Kate," Cooper retorted.

Charlie just sighed and took his seat on the stool. Hermione sat next to him and tried combing his hair in an attempt to calm him. "It's all right, love. We should have told them from the start."

"No, actually we shouldn't have. We shouldn't have to tell them anything about our marriage, Hermione. I mean, they knew about the marriage law to begin with, they knew I was a pureblood and they knew you were Muggleborn, yet they were never bright enough to add two plus two. Sometimes it's just better to let people live in their own little worlds," Charlie snapped.

"Charlie, have I done something to upset you?"

"No, Hermione, I just hate this. I hate this law with all these rules, I hate the fact that I'm a pureblood, and I hate the fact that you're Muggleborn," Charlie replied with a shake of his head.

"Really? I love the law."

Charlie turned to her so quickly that it shocked Hermione that he didn't get whiplash. "You love it? Why?"

Hermione smiled slightly and answered, "Because, Charlie, you think of all the law is requiring, you're not thinking about all the law has given us. Think about this, Charlie, would we be married right now if it wasn't for that law?"

"Maybe."

"Would we even have known how the other felt if it wasn't for that law?"

"Sooner or later it would have driven one of us insane enough to say something."

"Would you even be here if it wasn't for that law?"

"Mum would have thought of some reason to get me here."

"Would we be expecting twins if it wasn't for that law?"

"It's a possibility. Wait, what?" Charlie was studying his wife now, his eyes traveling from her eyes to her stomach back to her eyes over and over again.

Hermione took Charlie's hand in her own and said, "Charlie, at the Burrow I explained everything to our family, even the test and how long I had remained blue. Nancee took it as a sign and decided to switch my drink with a pregnancy test potion. Well, first I was blue and then I was pink. One baby girl and one little boy."

"What—wait—when—how?"

"Charl, I think ye was there fer the when an' how. Yer gonna be a dad, lad, ye could show a bit more excitement," Cooper commented. "Wait, yer gonna be a dad, I gotta call ever'one we know."

Hermione didn't say anything to Cooper; instead she just looked at Charlie and asked, "Charlie, are you happy? I mean, with the babies? You're not really giving me much to go on." When Charlie still didn't say anything, Hermione stood up and started to move away. "Maybe I should just go."

She didn't get too far though, because Charlie instantly pulled her back to him since she was still holding his hand and began to kiss her sweetly. "More good news, Charl does got 'alf a brain. I really gotta be findin' the book wit the phone numbers in it," Cooper commented as he left, having decided to give the couple their privacy.

When they pulled apart, Charlie asked, "How could you think I would be anything but happy about this?"

"Well, you were just sitting there staring at me, I didn't know what to think."

"Trust me, love, I am extremely happy. Is there anything I can do for you? Anything at all."

"Actually, there is something I would like," Hermione replied wistfully.

Charlie grinned, "Name it."

"I want to go home before the babies are born."

Now Charlie looked confused. "Darling, I know I'm a bit angry with my sister, but I think I can guarantee that it'll be over before the nine months are over."

"No, Charlie, that's not what I meant," Hermione stated. "I meant I want to go back to my old home, to my parents' house. Then I want to go to Romania."

"Your parents? I just have one question, love. Do they have any idea about us?"

Sadly, Hermione shook her head. "No, that's why I have to talk to them. We just can't forget about them, they are my parents, which means that they're going to be grandparents and I think they have the right to know."

"And then you want to go to Romania?"

"Yes, at least for a short visit. To see how I adjust, I mean, we're both planning on having more than two children, and I'm not going to stay in England throughout all of my pregnancies. The twins can be born in England or Romania; I don't really care as long as they're healthy. Please, Charlie, for me?" Hermione begged while giving her husband her best pout.

"Okay, okay, we'll go see your parents today since I really don't want to have to face my family, and then next week, we'll pack and go to Romania," Charlie relented.

Hermione squealed and hugged Charlie, the noise caused Cooper to come walking in, asking, "Ever'thin' all right here?"

Suddenly, an idea struck Charlie. "Hey, Mione, can Cooper come with us when we talk to your parents?"

"Why?"

"Because they'll be less likely to commit murder in front of him?"

"Charlie, my parents are not going to kill you."

"Hermione, you're pregnant and we're married. What do you think your parents are going to do? Say good job and pat me on the back? I think that's highly unlikely," Charlie retorted.

"Charlie, I'm sure that if we explain everything, my parents will understand."

"Please, love, can he just come. If nothing else it will give us one extra person."

"Aye, 'ermione. Can I come alon'?" Cooper asked.

_Great, now they're both attacking me. Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt, and besides, he seems to have forgotten about Ginny, hopefully having Cooper there will keep him in that mood. If he starts worrying about my family, he might remember to worry about his own family._ "All right, all right, Cooper can come. I swear, some times I think that you're closer to him than your wife, Charlie."

Charlie smiled and kissed her cheek. "No, I am much closer to you, Hermione. After all, we're going to be parents."

"Great, can I tell 'em tales 'bout Charl from when we was young lads?" Cooper interjected.

"No, no, you can't," Charlie quickly answered.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "Why? What don't you want my parents hearing? Or me for a matter of fact?"

"Nothing, love. Cooper just has some embarrassing stories from when I was younger. I like to think that in my time, I've grown and matured."

"Right. Can I tell 'em 'bout the box then?" Cooper tried again.

This time it was Hermione that said, "Merlin, no. Do not bring that subject up. My parents have a thing with people hunting me down and would really prefer not to fuel their ideas."

"So, what can I tell 'em?" Cooper questioned.

"You can tell them about what I wonderful man Charlie is," Hermione replied.

"So ye want me to lie?"

"Yes, but I want you to sound convincing as well."

"I love you too, Hermione," Charlie commented.

"You know I'm teasing, love," Hermione stated as she straightened his shirt. "I'm sure they'll love you. Oh, and before I forget, here's your wand. You left with George's."

Hermione took the wand out of her pocket and replaced it with the one Charlie had taken. "Are you ready to go?" Hermione then asked.

"Please, I won't be ready until I am completely drunk."

Hermione just gave him a look that said; Don't even think about it, Mr. Weasley.

"All right, all right. One shot of Firewhiskey," Charlie amended.

Hermione just continued to stare at him.

"Fine, I'll settle for a cup of strong coffee. Can you help me out here, Coop? Hermione's starting to scare me," Charlie said.

"So the big, bad Charl Weasley is scared o' a small lass? I never woulda guessed," Cooper replied as he made his friend a cup of coffee.

"Cooper, trust me. Do not get Hermione angry. She's much better than me at spells, and can have you gone within five seconds if not sooner, and I am only mildly ashamed to admit that."

"Only mildly?" Cooper asked with a soft laugh.

* * *

A little while later, Cooper, Hermione, and Charlie apparated into her parents home, Cooper and Hermione just doing side along apparation with Charlie. Hermione broke away from Charlie's hug and called, "Mum! Dad! Are you home? I have some news to tell you!"

Instead of her parents though, they heard another voice reply, "Hermione, there you are. I was beginning to worry."

The couple swirled around to see none other than Harry Potter standing in the doorframe to the kitchen, his wand at the ready.

Charlie only said, "Bloody hell, I'm going to die."


	13. Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **I would love to say that I did own Harry Potter, but unfortunately, only the plot, Cooper MacCarren, Olette Petemen, and Nancee Folwoods are mine.

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know. You guys kept on asking about him, and I figured since he was always like a brother figure to Hermione that he should have at least some action in here. Hopefully you like it. (Yes, I do know that I misspelled Quidditch in some of the early chapters, but I've never really been a sports fan and I was too lazy to look it up in a book. And apparently, I misspelled Ginny's first name, for some reason Ginerva made more sense to me than Ginevra.)

Chapter Thirteen- Harry Potter 

Hermione smiled and launched herself at the young wizard. Once they separated from their hug, Hermione asked, "Harry, what are you doing here? I thought you were off training."

"I still am. They just thought it might be best if I returned home for a bit to remember what I was fighting for. So, what's the news?"

"The news?"

"Yes, the information you wanted to share with your parents. I want to hear it as well. I want to hear about everything that's happened since I've been gone. How are you and Ron?"

Hermione grimaced and Charlie looked like he might be sick, though Harry had yet to notice the older Weasley or his companion. Hermione answered, "Actually, Harry, Ron and I broke up. He's going out with Luna Lovegood now. Fred's dating a girl named Olette Petemen and George is with Nancee Folwoods."

"And who are you with? I can't imagine that you're alone," Harry replied.

Hermione swallowed and said, "That's why we're here. I have some wonderful news. Are my parents here?"

Harry nodded, though his attention was now one the men standing behind her. He questioned, "And who are you?"

The pair moved forth to stand directly in front of the famous boy wizard. Charlie shook his hand and stated, "I'm Charlie, Ron's older brother. We met while you were in fourth year, during the Quidditch World Cup. This is my friend, Cooper MacCarren."

Harry smiled at this and returned, "It's good to see you again, Charlie. Why are you here though?" Then looking between Charlie and Hermione, he asked, "Are you dating my best mate?"

Charlie was saved from having to answer that by Hermione, who suddenly grabbed Harry's arm and started to pull him away, saying, "Come on, let's find my parents. I have some big news."

It turns out that Mrs. and Mr. Granger were only in the next room so Hermione's distraction didn't last long. Harry sat Hermione at the breakfast table next to her mother while he took a place next to her father, leaving Charlie next to Hermione and Cooper next to Harry. As soon as her daughter was comfortable, Emma Granger asked, "Hermione, dear, how are you?"

"Fine, Mum. What have you and Dad been up to?"

"Nothing really. Are you going to introduce us to your friends?" she asked with kind smile as she motioned toward Charlie and Cooper.

This time Cooper took the initiative and stood, saying, "'Ello, ma'am. Me name's Cooper MacCarren."

Charlie then stood as well and added, "And I'm Charlie Weasley, Ron's older brother."

After everyone had shaken hands and exchanged pleasantries, the companions sat down once again only to have Harry ask, "So what's this big news of yours, Mione?"

Robert Granger smiled and asked, "You have news? Am I to guess which one of these boys you are dating?"

Hermione took Charlie's hand under the table as she shook her head and replied, "Actually, it goes a bit farther than that, Dad. You see, Charlie and I are married."

Both Harry and Mr. Granger stood at the same time, causing their chairs to topple over. They bellowed, "**_What_**?"

Hermione shrunk back a bit from the table, and her mother, seeing this, took her other hand and asked weakly, "Did you just say that you're married, dear?"

"Yes, Mum. I married Charlie, my name's Hermione Weasley now."

"You get married to this boy and you don't even tell us? I didn't even know that you were dating," Mr. Granger supplied.

"Actually, we didn't date. You see, they put this new law into affect. It's called the Marriage Act and states that any child born into a non-wizarding family must marry a pureblood wizard," Hermione answered. "Charlie came to my rescue, he saved me when I could have gone to someone much worse. Besides, I love him."

Mr. Granger's face was still a beet red, and Harry didn't look much happier. The younger lad turned to Charlie and asked, "Well, what about you? Do you love her?"

Charlie answered quickly, "Of course I do."

"I got to agree wit 'im. All he ever talks 'bout is 'ermione this and 'ermione that. Startin' to get real tirin'," Cooper added.

"Cooper, you're not helping," Charlie commented.

"Harry, is there actually such a law?" Mrs. Granger questioned.

Harry nodded though his eyes never left Charlie. "Yes, there is. Tell me, Charlie, did you fulfill the law completely so far?"

"Yes, we've got three out of four," Charlie replied, breaking eye contact with Harry just long enough to gaze at Hermione.

Hermione saw Harry pause long enough to think about the law, and then she noticed the way Harry became less angry though more serious and deadly looking. Slowly, he asked, "Did you hurt her, Charlie?"

"No, I'd kill myself before I allowed anything to happen to her. Especially after the attack," Charlie answered without thinking.

"What law? And what attack? Harry, what is he talking about?" Mr. Granger shouted.

"The Marriage Act was created because there's been an increase in Muggleborn children, or children born into non-magical families. There is also the fact that many pureblood family have been mating within themselves, something that is causing in increase in Squibs, insanity, and deformed children. The Ministry hoped that by creating the law, they could bring down these numbers, along with help control some of the rowdier purebloods. You see, most pureblood wizarding families hate Muggleborns and half-bloods, and they're attacking anyone they don't think is good enough. The Marriage Act is supposed to keep them in check, and hopefully help them to change their minds. Of course, that isn't going to work, but if they want to live in their own little worlds, let them.

"The law has four requirements. The first requirement was that the couple had to marry within six months of the law's creation or else they would be paired with someone of the ministry's choosing. Second, they had to be together before or on the wedding night," Harry explained while Hermione winced; she had really not wanted to share that little bit of information with her parents. Without even acknowledging her, Harry continued, "The third was that they had to produce a child within two years of the marriage. Finally, the couple had to remain married for a period of at least ten years."

Everyone was quiet a moment, before Mr. Granger finally asked Charlie, "Are you trying to tell me that my little girl is pregnant? Is that what you meant by three out of four?"

Charlie only nodded and Mr. Granger stormed off into another room of the house. After he had left, Mrs. Granger hugged her daughter and said, "Honey, I'm so happy for you. You finally found yourself someone who loves you. You spent so much time in your books that I was worried that you were going to end up all by yourself. I wish you would have told me though, I wanted to be there to help plan the wedding"

"Thank you, Mum. There was no reason to worry though, we would have ended up together sooner or later. There was no real wedding either, just me and Charlie in a church with a priest, his brother, Bill, was our only witness. And, Mum, there's not going to be just one baby, I'm carrying twins, one boy and one girl," Hermione stated.

Harry maneuvered his way around the table to stand next to Charlie. "I think you and I need to have a little chat, Mr. Weasley."

Charlie let go of Hermione, stood, and then kissed her on the cheek. He followed Harry as he led the way towards the front door, only stopping briefly to tell Cooper to look out for Hermione in case he was killed today. Once they were outside again, Charlie said, "It's good to see you again, Harry. Are you planning on stopping by at the Burrow? I'm sure everyone would be pleased to see you, especially Ginny. Maybe then she would leave me alone."

"What was the attack that you mentioned, Charlie?" Harry asked, brushing aside all of Charlie's attempts at polite conversation.

Charlie out a sigh and related, "A while ago, Hermione was attacked by a bunch of Deatheaters. Originally, they were looking for Ginny but mistook Hermione for her since she had red hair at the time. They tried to rape her but Hermione fought back, it ended in Mione getting a bad beating and being found in an alley by a group of wizards."

"Why did Hermione have red hair?"

"She and Bill were joking around and Bill made her look like him. Apparently, she liked it enough to go out with the glamour still in place."

"How badly was she hurt?"

"They took her to Saint Mungo's; they were able to heal her after I filled out the paperwork, though they kept her for a night to run some tests. It was right after she left the hospital that we were married."

"Why weren't you with her when she was attacked?" Harry demanded.

Charlie shook his head. "Because I was too busy getting drunk at Cooper's. The day before the attack, Hermione and I had had a row. Hermione had gone through my things and I started to act like a child, of course, Ginny didn't help any."

"Blame your own mistakes on your little sister."

"Harry, you don't understand. Ginny was jealous that I was taking a desk job for Hermione and told her about it, making Mione angry. And it didn't help that earlier that day Ginny had convinced Hermione to go through my things, which was when they found that box with all of Hermione's pictures in it."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You have a box full of pictures of Hermione?"

"Harry, don't look at me like that, I didn't ask for them. Ron and Mum sent them to me while I was in Romania."

"You love her?"

"I'm taking a desk job for her," Charlie joked.

Harry was all but laughing though. "I'm serious, Charlie. Do you love Hermione? Did you only marry her because of the law? Are you going to stay married to her after the ten years are up? Tell me the truth."

Charlie rubbed his temple as he asked, "Yes, I do love her, Harry. I love her more than anything else in the world, more than my job, more than my bloody family, more than my own life. No, I didn't marry her because of the law, I wouldn't have gone through with it if I hadn't felt something. And yes, I do want to remain married to Hermione after the ten years are over. I want her to be my wife until the day I die."

Harry nodded but added, "Charlie, I am warning you right now. If I ever hear of you physically, mentally, or emotionally hurting Hermione or her children, I will hunt you down, torture you, and then kill you. Do you understand me?"

"Of course, Harry. Like I said before, I'd kill myself before I allowed anything to happen to her," Charlie retorted. The men then shook hands and went inside. The good mood didn't last long though, for just then Mr. Granger came down the flight of stairs with a revolver. It wasn't pointed at Harry either.

Cooper, Mrs. Granger, and Hermione came rushing in, Mrs. Granger taking her place next to her husband, trying her best to calm him. "Bobby, dear. Don't hurt the boy, he's done nothing wrong. He just wants to protect our little girl."

"Right, and he's doing a fine job of protecting her," Mr. Granger scoffed. "My only daughter married and pregnant at seventeen. I bet it didn't even go in that order."

"Dad! Leave, Charlie alone. He didn't even touch me until we were married," Hermione exclaimed.

"Honey, I know I may be a bit slow, but I'm not stupid. This fellow probably talked you up to it, he's a handsome one, but then again, he's probably a leaver too. I don't want you hurt."

Carefully, so that Mr. Granger couldn't see him, Charlie removed his wand from his back pocket and whispered, "_Accio revolver._" Within an instant, the gun was in Charlie's hand instead of with Hermione's father.

"Why, you little devil," Mr. Granger growled.

Charlie did something that no one would have expected though; he dropped his wand and put the gun to his head. Addressing Mr. Granger, Charlie said, "You want me to shoot myself, Dad? I will. I love Hermione, but if you really think that's it's the best for her, I'll kill myself. After all, we were married within the time limit, we were together, and Hermione is actually expecting twins, so the law is three-quarters of the way done. The ministry would probably back off on the last one seeing as her husband had died, so Hermione wouldn't have another problem in the world if I was gone. Wouldn't have to worry about being lonely either, even with children, Mione's pretty enough to find herself someone else."

Hermione was slowly approaching Charlie as he talked. She begged, "Charlie, please, don't do this. I really don't care what my parents think, I love you. Please, I want my children to have a father."

No one seemed to notice Cooper, who had picked up a small statue and was now creeping closer and closer to Mr. Granger. When he was close enough, he hit Hermione's father with the object, not hard enough to kill, just enough to knock him out and make him fall to the ground. Then Charlie laughed and threw the gun down.

"Gotta love that act," Cooper commented as he placed the statue back in its original place.

Hermione let out the breath that she had been holding. "You mean you were joking? You weren't going to kill yourself?"

Charlie pulled his wife into a tight hug and grinned, "Why would I want to kill myself when you're still here. Now, if you were to die, I couldn't guarantee anything."

Hermione punched Charlie's chest. "Charlie—" Her protest was broken off when Charlie bent down and kissed her though.

"One thing off the agenda," Charlie commented when they had pulled apart.

"You wanted to knock my father unconscious?"

"He'll be fine, Hermione. Besides, he was coming at me with a gun, and I don't think he was kidding like me."

Hermione turned around in Charlie's embrace, so now her back was to his chest and his arms were around her stomach. Carefully, she asked her mother, "So, Mum, what do you think?"

"I think that Bobby is going to have quite a headache when he wakes up," Mrs. Granger laughed. Then she added, "But in all seriousness, I'm very happy for you, dear. It may not have been the way your father and I planned it, but then again, you can't plan love. I wish you the best of luck. Does this mean that you'll be living at the Burrow?"

Hermione shook her head, messing up her hair against Charlie's face. "Actually, Mum, next week, we're going to try at get me settled with Charlie at his work."

"You mean you live at your work?" Mrs. Granger questioned her newly found son-in-law.

"Yes, the man I work for provides homes to all of his employees. They're all grouped together, so Hermione will be with all the other keepers' wives. We'll have to get a bigger home though, I don't think my singles flat would be very comfortable to a mother and twins."

"Keepers? What is it that you do, Charles?"

Charlie coughed, he never liked it when any one called him Charles, mainly because it usually meant that he was in trouble. "I help tame dragons in Romania."

"I'm sorry. You do what where?"

"I help tame dragons in Romania," Charlie repeated.

"Dragons? You mean huge scaly things that breathe fire? And my daughter is going to be living there? I don't think so."

"No, no, you misunderstood, Mum. The dragon keepers' homes are off-site, they're a very nice distance away from the dragons. Besides, unless they're in the training area, the dragons are usually kept in strong cages."

"Charlie's right there, Mrs. Granger. It was Charlie's group that brought the dragons for the first task during the TriWizard Tournament and he did seem to know what he was doing. I'm sure that as long as Charlie's there, Hermione and their children will be perfectly fine," Harry concurred.

Mrs. Granger seemed eased by this, and Charlie was extremely happy. He had taken notice of the way Harry had defended him and how he had said 'their children' instead of the 'her children' from when he was threatening the older man. He took this as a sign that the powerful wizard approved, if somewhat reluctantly.

Hermione sighed and said, "Well, now that we have seen my parents and told them, I think it would be best if we returned to your family."

"But I don't want to," came his reply.

"Charlie, you're going to have face your family sometime."

"I like your family better though," Charlie whined.

"Charlie, how on Earth can you say that with a straight face?"

"Easy. I like your family better than mine," Charlie repeated. "All right, so father is a bit over-protective. I love your mum though."

"Thank you, Charlie," Mrs. Granger said.

Hermione shook her head. "Charlie, you can't just run from them."

"I can sure as hell try. Love, do you have any idea how much trouble we are in? We were married without my mum knowing, we're expecting twins, in which they'll probably end up like Fred and George, and I threatened my little sister. I don't think I'm her favourite son right now."

"Yer right, Charl. Yer gonna die, but yer mum's gonna do it, not 'arry," Cooper quipped.

"Cooper…"

"Right, not 'elpin'. Got it."

Harry took a roll of parchment out from underneath his cloak, tapped it, and then handed it to Charlie. "Here, take this to Ginny for me, Charlie. And Hermione's right, you can't run forever, so you best be getting back now while she's only angry and not bloodthirsty."

"You've decided not to come with us then?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I have a feeling things might get a little too hectic if both of us show up there. Don't worry though, I'll come and visit again. Got to make sure you taking care of my sister." Harry kissed Hermione on the forehead and then shook Charlie's hand. "Goodbye and good luck the two of you."

Taking this as their cue to leave, Hermione and Charlie said their farewells to the group and left. Fortunately, they remembered to come back for Cooper or else they would have had one more person angry with them.


	14. Ginny Weasley

**Disclaimer: **Still, I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **I actually have nothing to say. Wow, that's strange. Wait, I would like to thank chattypandagurl for her help.

**Chapter Fourteen- Ginny Weasley**

After dropping Cooper off at his home, at which Charlie tried his best to stall as long as possible, Hermione and her husband Apparated back to his childhood home. However, as soon as they arrived, two family members mauled them, attacking the couple before sitting on top of them. Both Hermione and Charlie fought to relieve themselves of the added weight to no avail. Laughing, Fred said, "Oh no, brother dear, I have been put under the strictest orders to hold you here until further notice."

"Wonderful, I've just gained 300 extra pounds of fat," Charlie sarcastically growled.

"I do not weigh 300 pounds! And I will have you know that I have very little fat on my body. I think you're confusing me with yourself."

"Well, we know who's on you, but who's sitting on me? Ron…" Hermione growled.

"How'd you know?" Ron asked, shocked that she could guess who he was without even hearing him.

"Easy. Charlie is pinned underneath your brother, Bill isn't stupid enough to attack me, George would be too heavy, and you are most certainly not a girl."

"Always the smart one, Hermione," Ron grinned.

"No, I'm always the one with common sense. Now, I have a question for you."

"Go ahead, sis."

"Ron, seeing as I'm pregnant with your future niece and nephew, and possibly your only niece and nephew at the rate your family is going, does it really seem like a good idea to sit on me?" Hermione questioned, her voice getting louder with each word until she was yelling.

"Err…no?"

"Great, what do you think we should do about this little problem of ours?"

"I should get off of you."

"That sounds like a fabulous idea," Hermione deadpanned.

But still Ron made no effort to move. After a couple of minutes, Hermione suggested, "Ron, why don't you get off me now before I start thinking about making sure you can't have any children? Ever."

Immediately, the pressure on Hermione's back and someone was helping her up. Once Hermione was up right again, she smacked Ron in the back of the head, earning her a "What was that for?"

"For sitting on your pregnant sister. I knew you've never been a bright one, Ron, but you'd think you'd have some thoughts running through that empty head of yours."

"You know, I _am_ the father of those children, and yet, I'm still under my younger brother," Charlie mentioned.

"I'm sorry, dear, but are going to have to vomit every day from morning sickness?"

"No."

"Are you ever going to stop being able to see your feet?"

"Probably not."

"Are you going to have to push two live children out of you?"

"No."

"Than I really don't see how you can use this to your advantage."

"Hey, I helped remember," Charlie clarified.

Suddenly, Fred interjected, "Eww, Charlie, I really didn't want to hear anything about that."

Charlie added, "I bet it was that one time, when we—"

Luckily, Fred cut him off from finishing that sentence. "Okay, if I let you up will you promise to quit talking?"

"Yes."

Fred stood up and stated, "Well, if Mum asked, we tried."

Charlie stood up as well and smiled cheekily at his wife. "And you said I couldn't use this to my advantage."

Hermione shook her head but asked Fred, "Where is everyone else?"

"Let's see, Mum and Dad went shopping for some baby things. Bill is running away from Fleur, though he said that he was going to look for you two. Ginny is in the yard sulking, and George is running away from Nancee. Then Ron and I are here," Fred stated as he counted off the people on his fingers. "Oh, Nancee is chasing George, Fleur is writing a letter to her sister, and Luna is…Ron, I forgot, what is Luna doing again?"

"I think she went off to go pick some flowers for Hermione," his brother answered.

"That's sweet. So basically, we're the only ones here?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," the two brothers responded simultaneously.

"Why are George and Bill running away?"

"Because now Fleur and Nancee want children. Fleur is pretty jealous that you're expecting first seeing as she's been married to Bill longer, and Nancee is just plain crazy."

Charlie laughed, "And what do you call your girlfriends then?"

Fred shrugged. "Olette is perfectly happy with Mione expecting. She feels that it's too early in our relationship to be thinking seriously about the prospect of children."

"Her words?"

"You know it."

"What about you, Ron?"

"Luna said that she wanted to wait until she was married before she even considered the idea of children," Ron stated.

"I still think that I'm the only one in this family with a lady who isn't completely mental," Charlie confessed.

Ron and Fred looked at each other before once again answering at the same time, "You are."

"Always knew I was the lucky one in the family."

Hermione grabbed the scroll Harry had given them and made her way towards the back door of the Burrow. Behind her, Charlie asked, "Where are you going, love?"

"I have to talk to you sister. Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid," Hermione stated before stepping out into the fresh air and sunshine that was the Weasley yard.

Hermione saw Ginny sitting next to the pond and joined her in the shade beneath the tree. Ginny hastily wiped away her tears before she demanded, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk, Ginny. That's all."

"Well, have fun talking to yourself. I'm not really in the mood. And don't think you can pull that 'I'm pregnant' crap with me."

"Ginny, can I ask you something?" Ginny huffed but nodded all the same, and with that Hermione continued, "Ginny, you love Charlie, don't you?"

"Yes, he's my favorite brother. Next to Bill, of course."

"And we were friends at one point, weren't we?"

"Well, except for that little stint in fifth year, yes."

"What's changed then?"

Ginny threw her hands up in the air, nearly smacking Hermione, though she foresaw it coming and moved. "Everything, Hermione; _everything_ has changed. No one cares about me anymore."

"Ginny, what are you talking about? Everyone loves you."

"Please, all they care about you and Charlie. I mean, at first I was happy for you. It was a strange relationship, but a relationship nonetheless, and that is something for you. But everyone's forgotten about me. Before I was the only girl, at least that everyone liked, and I was the most important person in Charlie's life. Then you came along."

Hermione began to straighten the hairs on Ginny's head. "Ginny, Charlie still loves you, it's just now he has a family of his own. I can't really say that I understand, seeing as I'm an only child, but I do know something. The only thing that is truly permanent is change."

"I know I'm acting like a little child, but how much do you even know about my brother, Hermione? Really? What's his favourite book? What does he do in his free time? What does he think of his boss?"

Hermione tried to answer, but then herself unable to do so. She didn't know the answers, not one. "I'm a whore. I'm pregnant and married to a man I barely know. I'm a slut," she whispered.

"You're not a slut, Hermione. You just got a bit carried away with a very good-looking young man. I know many girls who have done a lot worse," Ginny said sympathetically, and Hermione took this as her way of saying sorry.

Hermione shook her head and handed Ginny the scroll, still contemplating her situation. "Here, Harry said to give this to you."

"You saw Harry?"

"Yes, he was at my parents when we went to go tell them the news."

"How did that go?"

"My dad threatened to shoot him, Harry had a little 'chat' with him, and my mum was ecstatic. Over all, it was very strange. Especially the bit where Charlie acted as though he was going to kill himself."

"My brother did what?" Ginny asked.

Hermione, happy to see that Ginny was talking freely with her, readily answered, "You're brother summoned the gun from my father's hand and then held it to his own head. It was all an act though, so that Cooper could have the chance to knock my dad out."

"_Oh,_I know that act. It always works for some reason," Ginny replied with a slight laugh.

"Yes, well, read what Harry says already. He looked very anxious about it."

Ginny smiled, unrolled the paper, and began to read. _What do I really know about Charlie? Let me think. He's handsome. He used to play Quidditch; I can't remember what position though, _Hermione thought. _He works with dragons. His birthday is December 12th, and he's the second son to Arthur and Molly Weasley. He has three close friends, one of whom is his brother; one just got married to a woman no one can stand, and the final one is a Scot that nobody can understand. He wants to have a large amount of children, and loves me. That's all I know, and anyone that has met him knows most of that. What have I gotten myself into?_

Unable to take it anymore, Hermione stood up and ran into the house, Ginny close at her heels. "Hermione—" Charlie started but was unable to finish before his wife was gone, having run up the stairs to the attic. He stopped Ginny though, and asked her, "What have you done to Hermione?"

"I haven't done a thing, in fact, I apologized. I was just reading my letter from Harry when she started running. And I know she wasn't in the best physical shape before, and you would think being pregnant would slow her down, but if nothing else, it's made her faster."

"Well, what were you two talking about?" Fred asked.

"I told her that I was feeling pushed aside, and then I asked her what she really knew about Charlie. She called herself a whore and a slut, but I told her that it wasn't true. I don't know why she ran, honest," Ginny swore, raising her right hand.

Charlie shook his head. "I know what's bothering her, let's just hope I can talk some sense into her," he stated as he began to march up the stairs himself.

"That's something I thought I would never see, someone having to talk sense into Hermione," Ron commented.

Fred's hand automatically flew to smack Ron in the head. "What did I do this time?"

"Nothing, that was just for being an all around dolt."


	15. Sharing Stories

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

**Author's Note: I would like to thank all of you that reviewed, along with chattypandagurl for all her help editing, and my friend, Britt. I still can't believe you liked it. **

Chapter Fifteen- Sharing Stories 

Everyone returned to the Burrow at different times. George was the first, having finally being caught by Nancee, who was eerily silent as they sat in the living room, drinking tea. Luna was next and she presented him with a strange bunch of flowers, which he immediately put in a vase. It had been a half-hour since Hermione had locked herself in the attic and refused to let him in. Finally, he stopped pounding on the door and came down for a cup of tea to calm his headache. Then there was Bill, who congratulated Charlie on Hermione's pregnancy and warned him to stay out of Fleur's way. Finally, his parents were the last to arrive.

Mrs. Weasley slowly put her bags down and sat across from her son. "Why, Charlie?"

Charlie hung his head, he knew this would be coming, but the time had come to stand up and take it like a man. "Because, Mum, I needed to do it. I needed to."

"You needed to lie to your family, get married and not tell anyone, and take the marriage test alone? What about Hermione? What did she need?"

"She needed **_me_**. Hermione was attacked, Mum. Hermione needed my love, just like I needed to protect her. She's Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's best mate; any Deatheater wanting to aim a low blow would come after her. Now she's my wife, Hermione Weasley. And only a man wanting to die would dare lay a hand on my wife," Charlie answered, standing straight and tall.

"Charles Lawrence, I can't believe you would do something so completely—"

Charlie howled, "So completely what, Mum? What? Stupid? Idiotic? Rash? Irresponsible? Say what you want, I don't care. I'm not a little child anymore; I can run my own life."

There was a collective silence; no one had ever stood up to Molly Weasley head-on, especially not one of her own children. "Really?" Molly demanded. "Then why do you insist on acting like one? Charlie, you can't just go and get married, especially when you didn't even date your wife."

Charlie threw his hands up in the air. "So what if I didn't date her? I know almost everything about her, thanks to you and Ron. What about arranged marriages? Those people didn't even know each other and they lived perfectly fine lives."

"But they were forced into it. You just walked right into this without a thought about her or what she might want."

"Of course, I thought about her. I love her—"

"You don't even know what real love is, Charlie. It's just like your brothers said, you're a bachelor. What will happen when she's fat and irritable, Charlie, with your children? Are you going to stay with her? Or are you going to be you and sleep with the first woman you see who's pretty and putting out?" Molly snarled.

"Mum, just shut up! I know why you're really mad."

"I'm angry because my son is acting like an idiot."

"No, you're angry because this didn't all go according to your plan," Charlie clarified, his voice descending from screaming to a deathly growl. "You're happy that Hermione is pregnant; you get a grandchild. Why else would you have gone and got all those things? You're just angry because it's me. Because there was no fancy wedding, no reception, no hen night, no anything. You're angry because you were pushed aside."

"Charlie, you don't—"

"Don't I, Mum? You always knew Hermione was going to be your daughter, legally. You always just thought she was going to marry Ron. Don't bother denying it; I know you had their wedding planned since the first time she visited. It was always Ron and Hermione, and you wouldn't allow anyone else to touch her. Not me, not Bill, not Harry, not Percy, not Fred, and not George. It was always supposed to be Hermione and Ron forever. I don't even know why you wrote those letters really when you were so sure that they would get together. To screw with me? To show me everything that I could have if I just did what you told me? Did you know that Percy once fancied Hermione? I know, he wrote me saying that he did. He was just too afraid of you, of all your pushing.

"And what about her fourth year? You were upset when you read that story about Harry and Viktor, but not because you thought that she was screwing with Harry's heart. You were upset because you didn't think she was interested in Ron. But right now I don't care about you or your stupid plans. Hermione's been locked in our room over the past half hour. All I care about is her and my children. Say what you want. We were leaving next week anyway. I think Mione was right in saying that we should go to Romania, only her reasons were just completely wrong. If nothing else, it will put water between you and me," Charlie concluded. By the end of his speech, his face was red and he was breathing heavily, but for all his anger, he was happy, he had finally spoken the truth and gotten everything off his chest.

No one said a word. The only sound was the sniffling, and when Charlie turned around, he saw it was his wife, Hermione. She was standing on the last step, her eyes bloodshot and swollen. She had obviously been crying. He took a step forward, begging softly, "Hermione, love, come here. What's wrong?"

But Hermione merely shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself. "No, I need…I need to talk to Ginny and Bill," his wife replied sadly.

"Sweet, tell me what's wrong," Charlie repeated, taking another step.

This time Hermione backed up a step. "Please, I just want to talk to Bill and Ginny."

The pair made their way over to the young woman, looking sadly back at Charlie, silently promising to do their best, before they started back up to the attic. His jaw set, Charlie whispered to the twins, "Fred, George, I'm going to try something and I want you to help."

"What are you doing?"

Charlie shook his head at Fred's nosiness, but answered, "I'm going to try and Apparate into the attic, but I'm going to need your help to cover the noise."

The twins glanced at each other and grinned. "I think we can manage that for our favourite brother," George replied slyly.

"I thought you were each other's favourite brother."

Fred quipped, "Well, after that little stint, you have just replaced us as our favourite brother."

"I feel accomplished. Think you can manage it without destroying the entire house?"

"Of course, how long do you think you'll need it? Two seconds, two minutes, two hours, we're really good with any option."

"A couple minutes should be long enough, I have to find out what's wrong with Hermione, but I can't let her know I'm there."

"Don't worry, with us in charge, no one is going to hear you," George assured.

"Before I leave, here's your wand, George."

"Thanks, this is going to help."

With that the little group broke, the twins with their wands at the ready while Charlie prepared to Apparate, concentrating on being as quiet as possible. His Mum broke his thoughts though, by asking, "Running again, Charles Lawrence?"

"I'm not going to stay down here with you, Mum," Charlie snapped.

"Fine, run like always. Just when your wife needs you."

"You're always saying that Bill and Percy were the smart ones of the family. Well, for once I'm going to be the smart one and leave. Goodbye," Charlie answered.

Fred and George began to cast spells with their wands, making it hard for anyone to hear anything as Charlie Disapparated from the living room and Apparated into the attic closet, where he could see Hermione, Bill, and Ginny sitting on the bed, their ears covered. Fred and George's distraction only lasted a minute, their Mum having cast a charm on them.

When it was finally quiet once again, Ginny asked, "What the bloody hell was that all about?"

"You think it was Charlie blowing up again?"

"Nah, he looked pretty calm after all his yelling. Course I think the people in Alaska were the only ones who didn't hear him," Ginny commented.

Hermione laughed softly, turning the Weasleys' attention back to her. Bill rubbed her back, asking, "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"You were right, Ginny. I don't know anything about Charlie. I feel so cheap," Hermione replied.

Charlie thought about killing his little sister again, though it passed when she replied ardently, "No, Hermione, I was wrong. I was upset that's all, Harry was right."

Hermione wiped at her tears, and announced, "That's right, that scroll that Harry said to give to you. What did he say?"

"Harry told me that he misses me and that they were training him hard for the upcoming war with Voldemort and his Deatheaters. Said that he was glad none of us were there with him, that there was so much pain that he wouldn't wish on anyone, not even Malfoy. He then told me to back off of you and Charlie, the relationship was good for you. You were happy and smiling so let my feelings be damned. His final words were that he was being safe and not to worry, there's no doubt that he's going to win."

"So what did you want to talk to us about, Hermione?" Bill inquired.

Hermione straightened a bit in her spot, and said, "I want you to tell me everything you know about Charlie. Especially the stuff he wouldn't me to know. I'm his wife, yet everything I know could only fill about half a piece of paper."

In the closet, Charlie was shaking his head, thinking, _Please, Bill, don't tell her anything too awful. I am going to have to face her later. Remember ten years, that's a long time when you think your spouse is a complete idiot._

"You sure, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," she replied as she rubbed her stomach, "especially with the twins on the way."

"So where do you want to start?"

Hermione smiled. "What was he like as a child?"

Bill leaned back and laughed, "Ah, my department. Well, let me tell you, Charlie's life has always been bloody hilarious, at least to me. Charlie was pretty much the same as he is today as he was back then, though he was a bit stranger. I remember that as a child he would always run about the house without any clothes on, but that may have been just to annoy Mum."

"Did Charlie really run around here naked?" Hermione asked.

_Wonderful, Bill, I'm never going to be able to look my wife in the eye again. Thank you so very much. Please, just don't tell her about the ball, if nothing else_, Charlie pleaded.

"Sure did. He also liked to throw things, not only when he was angry either, most of the time it was just because he was bored. Of course, then there was the time he was trying to entertain Ginny, and accidentally swallowed my dad's wand."

"I remember that," Ginny stated with a smile. "Charlie was trying to show me how far he could stick the wand down his throat when he accidentally let go. Luckily, Mum heard his choking and saved him, he wasn't able to sit down for the following week though."

Hermione laughed, something that Charlie cheered up at, although he hated being the butt of their jokes. "What else did Charlie do?"

"Well, I remember that he dropped Percy at one time, I felt bad at the time but right now I wish I had done it myself once or twice," Bill added. "Then while he was at Hogwarts, at one of the balls, he was wearing a pair of my old pants that had yet to be fitted to his size, so the pants fell down and he ended up flashing the entire school. If you could have only have seen Snape's face, I should have taken a picture."

Hermione laughed heartily, while Charlie thought sarcastically, _Nice to see someone's enjoying herself. I'm less than amused though, I was really hoping that everyone would forget about that. But no, if nothing else, that is going to be the one thing they remember for the centuries to come, me flashing the entire Hogwarts population at some ball in my fifth year. _

"What do you know about Charlie, Ginny?" Hermione inquired.

"I don't really know what Charlie thinks, Bill's the one he turns to for that. I do know about his girlfriends, his life in Romania, his first time—" Ginny broke off her, hearing something that sounded like someone kicking something. She asked, "Did you hear that?"

Hermione just shrugged it off though, "It was probably just Fred or George blowing something up, you know those two. And how do you know about that?"

Actually, the noise had been Charlie, who had tried to stand at hearing the last one and then hit his head. His hopes that nobody would notice him though, were dashed, seeing as Bill was actually able to detect where the noise was coming from, and saw his little brother behind the ajar closet door. He didn't say anything though; he just shook his head and turned his attention back to the young ladies in front of him.

He turned back to the conversation just in time to hear Ginny respond, "You won't believe what some people are willing to tell a sibling if they think it's going to help them get a ring."

"Really? What have my girlfriends said about me?" Bill questioned.

"I'm not going to tell you. Anyway, all of Charlie's exes said that he was very nice, but that he seemed more focused on work than them. Which was probably because put together, they were all stupider than a rock."

_No, no, no. Ginevra Molly Weasley, shut right now before I kill you. You are not supposed to be talking about my ex-girlfriends with Hermione. For starters, I thought that was only polite. Second, this is Hermione, for Pete's sake, she's going to start doubting herself now. Do you not know your best mate, Ginny?_

"Really? What were they like?"

Ginny shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Idiots, all of them. I mean, they were all pretty, but they never talked about anything other than celebrities, fashion, and make-up. It made me want to be sick. You are obviously so much better than them, Hermione. I'm so glad to see that Starry has finally found someone to challenge him."

"Starry? What are you talking about Ginny?"

Bill laughed, "Everyone in the Weasley family has a nickname."

"Really? Even me?"

"Of course you have nickname. To us Weasley children, you're Auntie," Ginny grinned.

"Why am I Auntie?"

"Because you're caring, you would always make sure that Harry and Ron did their work and were all right in Hogwarts and you're always checking up on the rest of us. Even me, and I'm twenty-six. You're too pretty to be Mum or Mum though, so we call you Auntie," Bill explained.

Hermione laughed, "That does sound like me. Who's Starry then?"

"Charles Lawrence, since he's like the star of almost everything. He's the best at Quidditch, has a very glamorous job, and chooses the best of whatever he's getting. Which is probably why he choose you," Ginny clarified positively. "Then Bill's Wick, short for wicked awesome. Percy is Dis, for disowned. George is Trickster while Fred is Prankster, and don't get them mixed up or they'll have a fit. Ron is Stupid, which he will actually answer to, Fleur is French," Ginny continued, adding under her breath, "at least in front of Bill," before saying, "Olette is Heart, Nancee is Candlelight, since there both so romantic, Luna is Goodie, because she's such a good influence on Ron, and I'm Girlie, for obvious reasons."

"And did you just make this up one day when you were bored?"

"Yeah," Bill answered. Then thoughtfully, he added, "I think it was one day in winter when we didn't have anything else to do."

"And to answer my questions from before, Charlie's favourite book is _Quidditch Through the Ages_," Ginny said.

"I should have known that," Hermione stated.

"In his free time, he likes to read or practice Quidditch, and he told me that he thinks his boss is an absolute prat."

"Thank you, Ginny."

"You're welcome. But now, I have a question for you. Would it make you feel any better if I told you that Charlie once yelled your name in bed with another woman?" Ginny questioned with a sly smile.

Laughing slightly, Hermione replied, "Ginny, I know for a fact that is a boldface lie."

"I know it is too, I was just wondering if it would make you feel better if I told you that. And apparently, it did."

Hermione hugged Ginny and Bill, whispering, "Thanks, guys."

"No problem, after all, that's what family is for. Even if we are a makeshift group," Bill replied.

Hermione stood at the edge of the bed. "I guess I better go get Charlie before he wears a hole in the floor."

"There's no need for that," Bill stated shaking his head. "Charlie, come out of the closet."

"Charlie's in the closet?" Ginny asked, getting up.


	16. Talking

**Disclaimer:** No, I still don't own anything.

**Author's Note**: I would just like to thank my friends for all their support and chattypandagurl for all her help.

**Chapter Sixteen- Talking**

Bill answered, "Yeah, that's what all the noise was. Fred and George covering for Charlie, and then Charlie got mad. Don't you remember what we were talking about when we heard the bang?"

"We were talking about—oh. Charlie, are you in the closet?" his wife inquired.

His only response was, "Maybe."

"Have you been there the entire time?"

"Maybe."

"Can you say something other than 'maybe'?"

"That depends. Are you going to hurt me if I say yes?"

"No. I'm not going to hurt you no matter what," Hermione answered.

Charlie stepped out of the closet and answered, "Yes, to all three. I was worried, but I didn't want to run and I really did _not_ want to stay out there waiting with my mother."

"Should we start filling you in about Hermione then, brother?" Ginny asked, sitting down on the bed again.

"Actually, I think I know everything I need."

Hermione inquired curiously, "And what is that, if I may ask?"

Charlie made himself comfortable laying across the bed, separating Hermione from his siblings. "Let me think. Originally, in the beginning of first year you were a know-it-all little girl, though that changed after you made your first true friends, Ron and Harry, who rescued you from the troll that Quirrell let loose. When you believed Harry's broom was being jinxed at a match that same year, you lit Snape's cape on fire and broke Quirrell's eye contact, saving him. Then, when you went to go fetch the stone, you were the one that solved the potion logic puzzle. In second year, you fancied your teacher Mr. Lockhart, and caused Ron to burp slugs when he tried to protect your honor from Malfoy.

"Third year, you were given a time-turner, which helped you to access all of your classes, some of which were at the same time. During the school year, you were the only one to figure out that Remus was a werewolf, though you kept it to yourself. You helped Harry travel back in time to save Sirius and yourselves. Fourth year, you started dating Viktor Krum, which Ron hated. Malfoy hit you with a curse, which caused your teeth to grow and when you went to Madam Pomfrey, you allowed her to decrease your teeth, even more than she was supposed to. You were the one that Viktor Krum had to save from the bottom of the lake, and had earlier snuck into the companions' tent, causing Rita Skeeter to write a love story about you and Harry.

"Fifth year, you started the D.A. with Harry, wrote a contract that wrote something on some nark's head, and later went with him when he went to the Ministry of Magic. Then there was sixth year, in which Ron started dating Lavender Brown out of spite, which made you angry. You were also the one that kept telling Harry not to use that old book he found, and you helped fight when the Deatheaters attacked. Finally, seventh year, the school was smaller, though it was still open, beforehand, you had gone with Harry to Godric's Hollow, but after the attack there, he refused to let you go any further, saying that it was all up to him. He went into training with the Order, while you and Ron attended class. You and Ron dated briefly, though you both decided it was too weird. You were made Head Girl and graduated top of your class," he concluded.

"How the bloody hell do you know all that?" Bill demanded.

"Ron wrote me some letters, I read some newspapers, talked to Harry and the Order members, I remember I received a letter from Sirius at some time…"

"You received a letter from Sirius?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah, I'm assuming he was bored since he wrote them to me. Actually, I got two. The first was all about Harry and his friends, and then the second was about pancakes."

"Do you still have those letters?"

"You want a letter on pancakes?"

"I don't, but I'm sure that Harry would like a letter from Sirius, even if it's on something as stupid as pancakes. Do you have it?"

Charlie nodded and got up. "Yeah, it's in my box." Reaching under the bed he pulled out the box with all the pictures and opened it up onto the bed. He shuffled through it for a moment before holding up two pieces of paper and exclaiming, "Found them."

Hermione took the letters and scanned through them briefly. "I can't believe it."

"What? What?" Ginny persisted.

"This really is a letter on pancakes. We went through all those measures to guard a man, who just broke through them to write letters on breakfast foods. Did you write anything back to him?"

"Yeah, I addressed them to Mum though, who gave them to him. He didn't sign the letters, only put a paw print. I wrote two as well, one was on you guys and then the other was about waffles."

Hermione sighed and rubbed her temple. "You wrote an Azkaban escapee a letter on waffles?"

"Yes, but I would like to remind you that he wrote he one on pancakes."

"Why am I always surrounded by idiots?"

"I resent that," Bill protested.

"All right, so why am I surrounded by idiots most of the time?"

"I don't know but I think we should go talk to the other idiots, namely, our family. They're probably all worried about you, Hermione," Bill replied.

"You guys go down first, I want to talk with Charlie for a moment."

The other two shrugged but left the young couple alone. Charlie then asked, "What did you want to talk about, love?"

"I want us to be friends, Charlie."

"What do you mean 'friends', Hermione? Don't you love me anymore? Is this about my ex-girlfriends, because I swear I am completely over them. And Mum is wrong, I would not just sleep with some woman."

"Charlie, it's not that. It's just I don't think you really love me."

"Of course I love you. What gave you the idea that I didn't?" Charlie interrogated.

"Charlie, I'm your younger brother's best mate, you kept hearing things about me for year, and being sent pictures. That may have developed some feelings of concern or well being, which might have been escalated with news of my need and your feelings of loneliness, but that doesn't mean that you really love me. Everything you know about me, you heard from someone else, not me. Then when we got married, you were probably just extremely happy to see that I was safe, and let your emotions get the better of you," Hermione explained.

"So you think it was a mistake?"

"No, I just feel like this is too much of a soap opera, and that from now on, we should try to slow things down. Get to know each other on a deeper level. Please, just don't be angry."

Charlie didn't say anything for a moment, and Hermione feared that he might not say anything at all, but finally, he stated, "I think…you're right. We did rush into this, after all, we got married right after you were attacked and both of our emotions were running a bit freely. What are you suggesting?"

"I am suggesting that we get to know each other more. Talk to each other and do more things together."

"All right. Do you still want to go to Romania next week then?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, after all, you work there, that's where I'm going to start work, and we are going to live there."

"I'm guessing you want to go talk to my family now?"

"Charlie, are you really going to stay with me when I'm fat and irritable?"

"Yes, if nothing else, because you're my wife," Charlie replied with a slight laugh, kissing Hermione's temple.

Hermione smiled and jumped up, grabbing his hand. "Well, come on, love. We've got to go talk to your family."

"Can we not and say we did," Charlie suggested.

"Umm…no. Now come on, I'm not allowing you to leave this house until you make amends with your mother."

"Hermione, I'm older than you and stronger than you. I'm pretty sure that if I wanted to leave, you wouldn't be able to stop me."

Hermione started at him from the doorway, her hands on her hips. That look alone was enough to make Charlie get up, saying, "All right, all right, dear, I'm coming, no need to become a cobra."

Hermione just smiled and began to almost skip down the stairs, causing Charlie to mumble, "Bloody hormones, they're kicking in early."

"I heard that Charles Lawrence."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, sweet," Charlie commented innocently.

He couldn't help but let out a laugh though, when the girl screamed, "Hey, Stupid." And then, "He actually does answer to that."

Upon reaching the bottom step, Charlie discovered that the only thing that had changed in the time they had been gone was that Olette, Nancee, and Fleur had decided to join them. Fleur was now sharing a chair with Bill and staring at Hermione jealously, as she sat in the middle of the room, opening her presents from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley like a kid on Christmas day. Luna was just staring into space, Olette was sitting in Fred's lap, and Nancee was just glaring at George. His mother and father were sitting down, watching as Hermione lit up at having received a scrapbook for all the baby's pictures.

It was Ron that first noticed Charlie, asking him, "Finally decided to join us, Starry?"

Charlie smirked and leaned against the frame. "Yes, I did, Stupid. So tell me, what did I miss?"

"Basically, nothing. Mum tried to kill Hermione with a hug, and then Dad started talking to her stomach about rubber ducks, but that's about it," Ginny answered.

"Seems like everyone's trying to kill us today," Charlie commented.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Molly demanded.

"Don't worry, Mum, it's got nothing to do with you. My wonderful father-in-law just decided that it would be fun to hold a gun to my head."

"I wonder why."

"Are you all right?" Nancee asked, temporarily forgetting about George.

"Yeah, we manage to pull the old distraction trick."

"Who knocked him out though?" Bill asked, he being fully trained in the old technique.

"Cooper. I had to practically beg Hermione to let him come along, but I believe it was worth it."

"Practically?" his wife scoffed. "You were begging."

"All right, so I have no shame."

"That's for sure," Ginny commented, causing Bill and Hermione to laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Fred asked.

"While Charlie—" Ginny started though she was cut off by Charlie's hand.

"Please, save me a little bit of dignity," Charlie cried.

"I thought you just said that you have no shame?" Bill inquired.

Charlie replied, "I have no shame when it comes to begging my wife, but I do when it comes to public nudity."

"Public nudity? Charles Lawrence, what did you do?" Molly asked.

"It wasn't me," Charlie protested. "Bill's the one that wouldn't mend my pants. I guess he didn't realize that even though we were close, we weren't the same person."

Olette shook her head. "Do I even want to know?"

"It's nothing really, just that when Charlie was dancing his pants fell down," Bill replied.

Everyone laughed, and Charlie released his hold on his younger sister. "Thank you, brother dear. How about I tell them when you got caught in a trap and ended up hanging upside down from the Great Hall's ceiling?"

"You wouldn't dare," Bill warned.

"Charlie, I think before you humiliate your brother, there's something else you have to do," Hermione suggested.

He looked at her, almost challenging, she just raised an eyebrow in response. Charlie just sighed and moved to stand in front of his mother. "Mum, I would like to apologize, I shouldn't have yelled at you earlier. I was just upset about Hermione. We've discussed it, and decided that we did rush into this. So now we're going to try and take things slower," Charlie apologized, all the while, looking down at his feet. It was amusing to see the strong and tough Charles Lawrence Weasley acting like such a small child in front of his mother.

Everyone looked at Molly, waiting for her reaction. She looked at her son coldly for a moment before smiling and wrapping him in a tight embrace. "I'm glad to see that you've come to your senses, Charlie. You're usually so smart, I was just doing what I thought best, and I'm sorry if it ever seemed like I was pushing you away in favor of your brother."

"Aww…that's so cute," Olette commented when the pair had separated. "Tell me, do you have any names picked out for the twins?"

Charlie shook his head. "No, we just found out about them today. Haven't even thought about names for them."

"Really? I already have names picked out for my children," Nancee stated, causing George nearly choke on his drink. Nancee hit him on the back a few times while saying, "But I don't think they're going to be any use for a while yet, seeing as someone seems to have a little fear of marriage."

To Charlie, George mouthed, _I'm your brother, save me now before she kills me_.

Charlie just shook his head and asked his wife, "Well, do you have any names picked out already or should I go buy a baby book?"

Hermione looked at the blue baby suit in her hands, and said, "I do have a boy's name picked out."

"Really?" Charlie asked, clearly surprised. He hadn't pegged Hermione as the type that spent her free time dreaming up plans for her future. "What is it?"

"Aric Hayes."

"I like it, I get to name the girl then."

"You have a name?" Hermione questioned.

"No, but I'll tell you when I come up with one. Besides, if she's anything like my younger brothers, no one is going to care what her first name is."

"Charlie, don't mock your brothers," Molly advised.

"And what, did you mean by that, o'-brother-of-mine?" Fred inquired.

"Just that you guys are a bit strange," Charlie answered nonchalantly.

"That so?" George asked. He flicked his wand at Charlie, and then added, "Now, who's the strange one?"

Charlie looked down to see that he now had a tiger's tale and legs like a horse. "Ha ha, very funny, Georgie. Change me back, you little wanker."

"I happen to think that it's an improvement," Fred laughed.

"Don't even get me started with you," Charlie growled.

"We love you too, Charlie," the twins replied simultaneously.


	17. Romania

**Disclaimer: **I wish I could say that I did own Harry Potter (if just to meet Daniel Radcliffe) but apparently, that would be against the law.

**Author's Note: **Sorry, it took soo long, my family and I went on a little vacation, and unfortunately, I couldn't get to any computers. I was suffering from withdrawal for the longest time, but I feel perfectly fine now.

**Chapter Seventeen- Romania**

Next Tuesday, Hermione and Charlie unpacked her things in his new home. Their parting earlier that same day contained tears and wishes of luck; no one believed that they would come back before the babies were born. Hermione sent Harry Sirius' letters and received a long thank you letter in return, Mrs. Weasley had given her some maternity clothes, and the twins had talked to her stomach for half an hour about how they were going to teach the new twins all of their tricks. Everyone groaned at their news, no one wanted to have to deal with another Fred and George growing up.

"I love this place, Charlie," Hermione commented as she walked around the bedroom of their new home.

"Thanks, I informed my boss of our new arrangements and he had some of the guys move everything from my flat to here. Any feminine touches were added by their wives as sort of a welcoming present, be ready though, I'm expecting all my co-workers to arrive any moment now to see you."

"Why would they want to see me?"

"Hermione, you bagged the Weasley bachelor and you're pregnant with my children. Besides, there aren't many women here and their probably glad to have someone else join their ranks. Which means you get to meet Angela Rose and see how much of a prat she is," Charlie laughed.

"Charles Lawrence, hush. Tell me, did you think of a name for our girl?"

"Actually, I did, her name is going to be Edlyn. Edlyn Faith Weasley, what do you think?"

Hermione grimaced. "You do know people are going to be calling her Eddy, right?"

"We'll just tell them to call her Lyn, or if she likes the name Eddy, let her do as she wishes. You don't like it?" he questioned.

"It's pretty, and it'll grow on me. If nothing else, I'll just call her Faith, I did say that you could name the girl, after all. But I'll tell you one thing now, they, along with all of our children, are going to Hogwarts. Not Durmstrang or Beauxbatons."

Charlie shuddered, "Another Fleur Delacour? I'd kill her over Christmas holiday, besides that's an all-girl school. Where would Aric go? Durmstrang Institute only admits purebloods and focuses on Dark Magic. No, they'll go to Hogwarts together, even if it means they're closer to Fred and George."

"I think spending some time with your brothers would do them some good, Charlie, maybe then they won't end up like you," a man said as he entered the bedroom, closely followed by a woman.

"Remind me to keep them away from you, and maybe they'll have more manners. You can't just barge into a room, Keith, we might have been doing something," Charlie retorted.

The tall, brown-haired man smiled, "First of all, your wife is already pregnant, and second, who wouldn't want a child like me?"

"Hey, your children are your problem, but Merlin help us the day a little Keith Rose arrives."

The girl shook her head and said, "Keith, stop being rude, Charlie's wife is right here. And you're only getting one child out of me, mister; I want to keep this figure in as good of shape as possible."

Hermione rolled her eyes; maybe Charlie hadn't been exaggerating in his description of Angela Rose as she had hoped. She put on her best smile though and stuck out her hand, saying, "Hello, I'm Hermione Weasley, Charlie's wife."

The man's eyes widened, though he quickly shook it off. "I'm Keith Rose, and this is my wife, Angela. Sorry, I just didn't think you were so young. When Boss told us that Charlie was married, which hurt considering I didn't even know, everyone just assumed that it was someone his Mum had set him up with, not his little brother."

"You know who I am?" Hermione inquired.

"Course, you're Hermione Granger, best mate of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. War news may not get here as fast as other places, but it gets here nonetheless."

Hermione blushed. "I hope you don't believe everything those fools in the Ministry of Magic send out. Can't trust them as far as you can throw them."

Keith grinned, "I like her, Charlie, blunt and honest. Maybe she can actually keep you in line. Why so secretive about the whole thing anyway?"

Charlie looked to his wife, silently asking for permission to tell him the truth. With a nod of her head, Charlie explained, "I didn't plan on marrying her, Keith. You remember that family emergency my mum owled me about? It turns out that the emergency was that Hermione needed a pureblood husband before the ministry tried to set her up with a Deatheater. It wasn't supposed to happen for a while yet, but we got a bit carried way. Don't tell anyone the true story though, everyone has to think that we really are in love or else they'll cancel the marriage, and then everything would be for nothing."

"Hear that Angela, no telling anyone," Keith told his wife.

She sighed, "Don't worry; I wasn't even paying attention to what you were saying. Come on, Hermione, all the girls are in the living room and they're dying to meet you. Aren't many women around here, just men and their stupid dragons. We want to hear all about you." At the end of her little speech the older woman grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to the other uninvited guests.

Charlie chuckled at his wife's last look of helplessness before turning back to Keith. His mate asked, "Angela really is something, isn't she, Charlie?"

"Oh, Angela's up there, all right," Charlie replied.

"I only hope you can be as happy with Hermione as I am with Angela. She might not have been your first choice, Charlie, but you're doing the right thing, and I'm sure she appreciates that. With time you could even come to love her."

Charlie shook his head. "Hermione's a great wife, caring and considerate, couldn't ask for anyone better. No doubt she'll be a great mum too."

"Well, let's get down there then and save her from those ninnies," Keith replied as he led the way out of the room.

_I see you still haven't realised that your wife is the leader of those so-called 'ninnies'_, Charlie thought. Once he entered the living room, he saw that indeed, all of his co-workers (at least those he was relatively friendly with) had arrived with their wives. _Either I'm going deaf or no one thought to knock before they entered my home_, he thought.

In the corner, all the women were talking rapidly while Hermione stood in the middle, trying to talk to six different people at once. He didn't have time to go and try to save her since Keith dragged him over to the other group of people. Charlie was patted on the back, hard but friendly, and smiled as he received congratulations for the good news.

One man, Simon, asked, "Tell us, Charlie, where'd you find that one? She's nothing like the other girls of yours we've met."

"Actually, she's a mate of Ron's. You've all heard of her, Hermione Granger."

Simon looked up at him with wide eyes. "You married Hermione Granger? The Chosen One's best mate? You do know that if you hurt her in any way, you are dead meat, don't you, Bull?"

"Trust me; I've already gotten the whole speech. It wasn't too pleasant going to tell her parents about the whole thing either."

Another man, Andy, smiled and laughed, "When has a man ever willing gone to meet the parents? It's a part of life, Charlie."

"Really, And?" Charlie inquired. "Did your father-in-law try to shoot you?"

"He tried to shoot you? Mine just threatened to castrate me with a blunt rock if I ever dared to cheat on his little girl. That idea alone has kept me faithful these last ten years."

"Of course, and the fact that you love me has absolutely nothing to do with it," Kathy answered as she walked up to join them.

"I love you, sweet, but just so you know, if I ever say that I'm working late, I'm completely serious and truthful," Andy stated.

"If that was my father, what was my brother like?"

Andy looked pained. "Let's just say that your brother is a lot more violent and imaginative than your father."

Kathy shook her head and kissed Andy on the cheek. "Aww, poor baby. I'm sure that my brother was very scary when he said it, considering he was only fifteen and you were twenty-six."

"Yes, in fact, he sort of looked like Doctor Frankenstein in all those old movies, had the whole diabolical laugh down and everything." Andy was a muggleborn like Hermione and therefore knew what movies were, unlike Charlie who just assumed that it was some kind of moving, talking photograph.

"Anyway, Charlie, everyone wants to hear about you and Hermione, and it would probably be better if you told us together so you don't have to repeat everything," Kathy suggested, unlike some of the men's wives, Kathy actually had what could be classified as half a brain.

"All right, everyone sit down and make yourself comfortable, it's story time," Charlie announced to both groups.

Everyone took a seat, the women having to sit on their husbands' laps for lack of room. Charlie sat in the big armchair while Hermione took her place on the arm. "Before we begin, tell me, what's happened here in the time I've been gone?" Charlie inquired, earning some sighs from the women.

"Boss is still himself, a new dragon arrived, and Mike nearly got himself eaten again," a younger man with brown hair and glasses replied.

"Can't expect Boss to change, I knew about the dragon already, and Mike, look where you're going, not where you've been," Charlie advised. Then he added, "Did Boss tell you I'm taking a desk job after the kids are born?"

"Bull is taking a desk job? It's a sign of the Apocalypse. Save the women and children!" Andy joked.

Charlie shook his head. "Hermione, here's your first lesson on Romanian culture, if anyone calls you bull, they're saying stupid. 'Hey, bull' actually means 'Hey, stupid'."

"Took Charlie here two months to figure that out," another man added.

"I thought you were calling me stubborn," Charlie defended.

"So basically, if anyone calls me bull, I should either jinx or slap them?" Hermione laughed.

"Either that or tell Charlie, he'll be sure to fix them right up for you," the same man replied.

"Can we just get on with the story?" a raven-haired woman asked.

"Of course, Chloe. We'll just tell Hermione all about Romania later. So let's see, you all know Hermione as the mate of Harry Potter, AKA The Chosen One or the Boy-Who-Lived. But she was also my little brother's best mate. Now, we originally met during her fourth year, at the Quidditch World Cup in England. Now we talked a bit while I stayed with my family, but we really didn't get to know each other then," Charlie dictated. "After I left for Romania, Hermione and I wrote letters to each other, just talking about random things, favourite activities, school, work, breakfast foods."

"This man sent me a letter on waffles if you can believe it," Hermione interjected, adopting the role of Sirius.

"Well, you did send me one on pancakes, dear," Charlie replied. "Anyway, a few months back, I realized that my feelings for her were getting a little bit too strong to be considered platonic, so I came to visit and take her out on a date. First date was on Valentine's Day, I took her to a very nice restaurant. Then I proposed to her after a nice dinner at home, Mum started planning our wedding but we decided to elope with Bill as our only witness."

"Bet Molly wasn't too happy about that," Keith commented.

"Please, Armageddon would have been more pleasant, but it needed to done. Actually, it was my brothers' girls that were the worst. Fleur was jealous that Hermione was pregnant before her, and then Olette was pissed at my brother because he didn't want to get married right way."

"Do you know what they baby is going to be?" Angela squealed.

"Babies. One girl and one boy, we've already decided on the names too. Aric Hayes and then Edlyn Faith," Hermione answered, glancing at her husband.

"Two at once? And your first time as well? Let me tell you now, never be afraid to ask for help, my daughter, Sage, loves kids of any kind," another woman added.

Hermione grinned, "Thank you, I'm sure I'm going to need all the help I can get, I've never really known any babies."

"Don't worry, Hermione, you'll be a great mother. Besides, you'll have everyone here, my mum, and Ginny to help you. Just don't let the twins anywhere near the babies, they'll probably either drop them or try to experiment on them," Charlie said.

"Your brothers are _not_ experimenting on my children, Charles Lawrence; I'll kill them if they even think of the idea. And wasn't it you that dropped one of your siblings?"

Charlie turned red, and grumbled, "That's not fair, Bill was distracting me."

"Ah, yes, keep Charlie away from all things baby, Hermione. I once asked him to warm up a bottle for Ilie, and he nearly blew up the kitchen," Kathy supplied.

Hermione laughed while Charlie pouted, "Now, dear, that's not nice, making fun of your sweet and wonderful husband. You just said that you don't know that many babies."

"Charlie, you're the second oldest of seven children, you should have more practice than anyone. And tell me, when am I going to meet this perfect husband you described?"

"Very funny, Hermione, I'm starting to think that you're spending too much time with my family," Charlie retorted.

"At least I didn't shape-shift you."

Charlie shook his head. "I'm really going to have to get back at them for that."

"Care to fill us in on what you're talking about?" Keith asked.

"Hermione, don't even think about it," Charlie warned.


End file.
